Impulsive Mythology
by Lycan Lover
Summary: SEQUEL TO PM: They were forced to hate each other for the rest of time, a curse put upon them by the Goddess' Aphrodite and Hera. Doomed to walk the earth loathing each other the descendents our greek couple struggle to cope, after all love is impulsive.
1. Empty Eyes

**Well, here I am with the sequel to Possessive Mythology. I hope you all enjoy it, I have quite a plot planned for you all. I'm aiming for 250 reviews on this story so please people, give me your thoughts! Love you all, you make my day. Strangely enough, the other night in amongst a dream about skateboarding with Rupert Grint and Tom Felton, DO NOT want to go there, I dreamt out my story as if I was looking into a pensive.**

**Odd or what? I woke up and had to check I was still in my house, I was crying as well so you can guess what's coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impulsive Mythology<strong>

**Chapter 1: Empty Eyes**

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

They were racing together over gravel, rocks and sand.

The sun was hard upon their backs and blinded their eyes, coming form every direction, but they kept running, their muscles aching from exhaustion. Sweating hands grasped together in the sweltering heat that seemed to emerge from everywhere, along with the voices of old haggard women that crept through the air. They were wailing, crying out in a horrid symphony of mourning and hatred.

The ground left their feet suddenly.

They were flying, sailing towards the ground far below, their hands let go.

The wind whipped their hair and stung their eyes.

She was clawing at the air, searching for the hand that was now torn from her grip.

Sunlight blinded her sight with gold and red.

She could not even look into the eyes that she was sure stared back at her.

A scream filled her ears and she hit the ground.

_Hermione._

_HERMIONE._

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Hermione gave a shriek as she opened her eyes to find a redheaded girl staring at her just an inch away from her face. In her shock her hands jerked and she pushed the girl back so she fell off the bed.

"Ginny?" Peering over the bed she found the redhead laughing hysterically. Rolling her eyes she shook her head.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Gin?" She moaned as she crawled out of bed at a snail's pace. Ginny calmed her laughter and stood behind her marching towards the door.

"We have school today silly, I thought you were so keen on learning Hermione, how could you forget?"

"I use to be." Hermione whispered.

Ginny left Hermione staring blankly at her reflection in the dusty mirror. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles and there were deep dark circles under her eyes. She looked like an inferi for crying out loud!

It was the day Hermione had been dreading now for some time. Going back to Hogwarts, the place where so many had laid down their lives in the name of freedom and peace, not to mention equality. That word left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had known so little of that word. Gazing out of the round window of the Burrow she fought to find some happiness after four months of resting after the war. They had all been given a second chance at their seventh year, she was so relieved at first but now...it felt painful.

There were no clouds in the sky today; they were hiding in Hermione's thoughts instead.

* * *

><p>Platform 9 and ¾ was packed with excited children rushing around with their overprotective parents at their heels. Owls flew over head whilst steam filled the air as the Hogwarts Express signalled its departure.<p>

Hermione sat looking out of the window of the compartment at the station slowly emptying. Many parents watched on and waved at their children with tears in their eyes. She could remember a time when parents cried for a very different reason as their pride and joys left for school in the dark times, the threat of war breathing down their necks.

"Hey, Hermione?" She was brought back to the world as the train gave a start. She jerked forward and blinked several times. Harry was staring at her. She smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I heard from Neville that you turned Head Girl down, why would you do that?"

"Yeah 'Mione, it's been your dream since first year." Ron laughed at her earning a disapproving glace from his sister. Hermione shook her head.

"McGonagall and I talked and she persuaded me to take the place." Harry grinned.

"Excellent! I wonder who Head Boy will be this year?"

"I bet it's Neville, of Seamus." Ron frowned in thought.

"No, it'll be Zabini or maybe..."

"Malfoy." Hermione found herself saying out loud, all faces turned to her in shock.

"What? Why!"

"Think about it, McGonagall would want to promote house unity." She explained calmly, secretly hating herself for her logic mentally.

Ron took a handful of chocolate frog from Harry's hand and happily munched on it. Ginny rolled her eyes and leant against Harry's shoulder closing her eyes. Hermione smiled at them, Harry smiling back, they had been going out after the war. She had been great with little Teddy, after Remus' and Tonks' deaths. She could easily imagine her as his mother.

Hermione let her eyes drift to the rolling spring green fields, lazy sheep sleeping still in the sunshine. The soft wisps of clouds were just beginning to show on the horizon. The bright blue skies welcomed her.

The compartment door clicked.

"Excuse me but is there room for one more? Everywhere else is already full." A silky smooth voice called out in a deep baritone. Hermione held her breath in, not daring to look up. Somewhere deep down she knew that voice, it was ingrained inside her head like a tape recorder playing over and over. She kept staring out at the fields as Harry welcomed him in and he sat next to Hermione on the leather seat. Hermione knew she was being rude and so turned to greet the new boy. As soon as her eyes connected with his shining golden ones a deep feeling of panic exploded inside her chest. He was handsome, with curling bronze hair reaching past his ears and a smile that men would gladly kill for.

"Hello." He had a slight accent though she couldn't pick it out. Hermione simply forced a smile and took his outstretched hand.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl."

Smirking, her took her hand and turned it up. She thought she would scream when his lips touched her knuckles, either that or flee from the compartment. Ginny was chuckling in her seat silently at her expression.

"My name is Pythaeus Delos."

Hermione retracted her hand quickly and placed it in her lap.

"Nice to meet you, Pythaeus? Isn't that Greek?"

He chuckled and nodded. His grin lighting up the compartment.

"Yes, I used to live in Greece with my grandparents...before the war." His face turned sad-looking, a darkness in his eyes. Something in her went out to him and Hermione squeezed his hand. Pythaeus smiled at her.

"We've all lost someone during the last few months. We're all in this together, right Harry?"

"Absolutely." He smiled pleasantly at the boy. He noticed Ron giving him a glare and he hit his shoulder. Ron grumbled.

"Has anyone actually scene Malfoy so far?"

A silence filled the air.

"Come to think of it, no." Harry pondered suspiciously. Hermione watched as Pythaeus fidgeted in his seat, his muscles and jaw tense.

"Malfoy?" he snarled.

"You know him?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I know his family rather well." Without another word he turned his attention to the window leaving Hermione stuck in her thoughts once more. Thinking through his meaning she pulled out a book and began to get lost in the words.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to notice as he stalked past.<p>

A ghost, the creeping shadow of a boy that skulked past the compartments looking for a familiar face. His white blond hair was plastered back to his head and his empty silver eyes stared ahead. The black jumper he was wearing was warm and itched his neck.

He loathed the stares of contempt and pity he received from passing students as he pushed his way past them. Blaise waved at him from down the carriage.

"Draco! DRACO! Over here!"

He waved back in acknowledgement. On his way to the compartment a sickening feeling hit his stomach, like the he had swallowed the sun whole. His vision blurred for a second and adrenaline flooded through his veins. Steadying himself he turned his head to the centre of his pain and found himself gaping into the compartment.

His skin twitched at what he saw.

Granger, Granger, holding hands with a boy who wasn't blind or deaf.

The same feeling grew into an annoying pain, a thump on the brain.

He huffed and carried on.

After all it was only Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Short but what do you think so far.<strong>

**Next time: Head Boy!**

**LLxx**


	2. Deal with it

**Heya guys and girls...if there are any guys...anyway. Thanks for all the amazing reviews from  
>Tazzilicious, <strong>  
><strong>Hammsters,<strong>  
><strong> cherry-888, <strong>  
><strong>tfobmv18, <strong>  
><strong>scentasia, <strong>  
><strong>CheshireCat23, <strong>  
><strong>HClovesPhelps, <strong>  
><strong>Raining Soul, <strong>  
><strong>claire96, <strong>  
><strong>Nathy Zevzik, <strong>  
><strong>Daniellexx <strong>  
><strong>and waterflower20! <strong>  
><strong>Also to everyone who wrote in the sequel chapter on PM. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, really your comments always managed to brighten my day.<strong>

**Since I'm happy today I'm going to give you the next chapter...maybe more...we'll see how it goes. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song: I Don't Care by Apocalypica feat. Adam Gontier**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Deal with it<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I try to make it through my life<em>**  
><strong><em>in my way there's you<em>**  
><strong><em>I try to make it through these lies<em>**  
><strong><em>and that's all I do<em>**

**_Just don't deny it_**  
><strong><em>Just don't deny it<em>**  
><strong><em>and deal with it <em>**  
><strong><em>Just deal with it <em>**

**_You try to break me_**  
><strong><em>You want to break me<em>**  
><strong><em>Bit by bit<em>**  
><strong><em>That's just part of it<em>**

**_If you were dead or still alive_**  
><strong><em>I don't care<em>**

"...and so the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students." Headmistress McGonagall studied the students from the platform, looking over the bridge of her glasses that were perched on top of her pointed nose. "Whilst you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will protect each other and work together. After...recent events I think this is what we all need." She smiled sweetly, but Hermione caught the quiver of her lips.

She was sitting with one hand propping up her chin, her thoughts straying from time to time. Harry and Ron were whispering to Neville and Seamus next to her.

"Neville, you get Head Boy?"

Neville shook his head. Ron opened his palm to Harry.

"Pay up."

Hermione rolled her eyes at their childishness. From where she was sitting she could see the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. One in particular caught her attention, his golden hair glinting in the candle light. Pythaeus was smiling at her. No, correction, smirking at her. The burning feeling inside her stomach grew, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She turned her gaze to something, anything else to stop the horrid sensation. It just so happened to land on the slytherins. One boy with pale skin and white blond hair was watching her also. As soon as she met his silver gaze hatred welled up in her chest and, for a second, she swore all she could see was red.

Ginny bumper her arm making her loose her concentration.

"What are you scowling at?"

"Nothing, Gin." She mumbled. Her friend chuckled but McGonagall voices filled their ears.

"I would like to introduce our new Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The Gryffindor table exclaimed their surprise, all but Hermione, she had a feeling this would happen. Her eyes linked with the professor's who was smiling.

The Slytherin table was cheering wildly, patting their newest leader on the back and grinning. Draco continued to stare ahead of him into nothing.

"If you would please both come to my office in a moment I can issue the details to you. Now everyone else off to bed."

The Great Hall was slowly getting quieter as its students left for their dormitories. Ron and Harry wished her good look, Harry looking the most disappointed in the new Head Boy.

"I was sure it'd be Neville or Seamus." He whispered with a glare towards a slytherin who pushed passed him. "I'm sorry 'Mione."

Hermione just shook her head.

"It's fine Harry, if he gets too much it'll just let Hagrid on him."

"Yeah, dog drool on his robes ought to send him packing!" Ron laughed as they waved her off from the stair case.

* * *

><p>Hermione was inches away from the door as she climbed out of the staircase when she stopped, seeing a shadow in the office. Was Malfoy that eager to get it over with? She thought. Hermione drew closer so that she could make out a stooping figure, hunched over as if in pain clutching a cane in one hand. His long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail whilst his cloak fell straight to the ground like a shroud. She could not see his face as his back was turned to her. He had a rasping, soft voice.<p>

"It is crucially important that they're not allowed to get near one another."

"Mr. Malfoy I understand you and your son's situation but I'm afraid nothing can be done-" Hermione gasped when none other than Lucius Malfoy struck the table with his fist, but the Headmistress with unaffected by his burst of aggression.

"Must I stress to you the consequences of such a foolish move? He could kill them both if you are not watchful of his goings in and out of Hogwarts. I fail to understand how you could even allow such a thing to take place!"

Suddenly, Hermione was flying forward so that her palm scrapped the cold stone floor. The heavy object that had fallen into her from behind give a grunt and crushed her chest with its weight. Mr. Malfoy and McGonagall turned to see the intrusion. She felt her cheeks colour with embarrassment. The object quickly pulled himself up as if she had burnt him leaving Hermione to struggle on her own. Draco Malfoy stared down at her in disgust, not even offering a hand to her.

_Mudblood._

The word left a bitter taste in her mouth and was imprinted on her brain. Her glare remained on him as she stood. He dusted off his robes and smoothed back his hair.

"Watch where you're going, _Granger_." He hissed lowly.

"I could say the same for you, _Malfoy_." She whispered back with malice.

The two figures were watching the scene, one with horror and the other emotionless. As Hermione turned she could see Lucius' face for teh first time, and bit back a gasp. There was a long jarred scar running from his forehead to his collarbone along his face distorting it with an ugly red line.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger please come in." McGonagall smiled. Draco pushed passed her and flew into the office, briefly nodding to his father as he did. Lucius looked pained in Hermione's opinion as he watched his son. The crumbled man nodded his head to her silently, emotionlessly she did the same and watched as he limped out of the room.

Hermione took her seat, as far away as it would allow, next to Malfoy silently. He was staring intently at the piece of parchment on the desk. McGonagall passed them both two pieces of parchment.

"These are your duties which you will be expected to perform including the Hallows Eve Ball. I expect you both to behave accordingly and civil, after all you are our ambassadors now. You will also be expected to share a dormitory which is on the seventh floor, the painting of Abraxas Hildago. The password is _Merlin Domiens_."

Hermione blinked her mouth agape. Draco looked similar, his eyebrows raised high into his hari line.

"_What?"_

"We-we have t-to _share_?"

McGonagall nodded, a small smile on her lips. All Hermione could think was 'Oh-my-wizard-god'.

"Do you have any questions?"

There was a long moment of silence. Both Hermione and Draco blinked at the professor, unable to understand how they were going to survive. Just breathe Hermione, calm and breath.

She coughed.

"No Professor."

Somewhere in between Draco shook his head silently. Hermione was surprised when McGonagall dismissed them so early without any notes of encouragement or anything. She turned to the stairs only to bump once again into Malfoy who stared at her with hatred. She ignored him and pushed passed hoping to get to the dormitory before him.

"Out of my way!" He snarled as she began to climb the stairs. Hermione huffed at glared at his blond head. One day, he would pay. The war had not made him any nicer towards her, if anything it was worse.

Draco had already spoken the password and was searching his room when she arrived staring around at the newly decorated red and green walls and huge fireplace. Crookshanks was hissing, his fur all puffed up and tail curled as he looked up at an elegant owl who was hissing back. It was jet black with two golden eyes with small tuffs of hair looking like two ears. It's outstretched wings were equally as beautiful Hermione thought. She wanted to stroke the feathers to see if they were as soft as they looked but the powerful beak was enough to put her off the idea.

A rustling sound came from what must have been Draco's room. Hermione's own was red and gold with mahogany furniture. Everything was already packed away in the wardrobe and drawers. She removed her robes and discarded her tie in one of the drawers before collapsing onto the bed. Something cut her hand and she sucked in her breath.

There was a note lying by her head.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I'm sorry if I say or did anything to offend you today, please meet me tomorrow at the library so I can make amends.**_

_**P.S. I hope you like chocolate.**_

_**P.D.**_

Hermione chuckled. Of course she liked chocolate, and it was such a sweet not. Low and behold a chocolate frog popped out of the note and into Hermione's hand. She shrieked and then laughed. Whoever it was they were so sweet!

"Granger _SHUT UP_!" Malfoy roared which made her laugh harder for so reason.

"Get lost MALFOY!" She shouted back with unknown courage. Then his head appeared around her door. Silver eyes bore into her head with such an intensity she thought she might catch fire. Her laughter abruptly stopped.

"What did you say to me?"

Hermione gulped and tucked her letter away safely, her jaw set as her focused her eyes onto his form, his muscular toned form and chiselled features. What? She shook her head and glared.

"I said get lost _ferret_." She snarled, wanting so badly to hurl something at him.

Draco smirked.

"Still going for the same name huh? And you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age. Ha!" He snickered, the heat rising to her cheeks. She stood and marched up to where he blocked her doorway with his smirk.

"Get away from me, you maybe Head Boy but you can't be a jerk to me anymore! You're nothing but a spoiled, selfish brat you everyone hates. Even the Greek Gods must hate you for your narcissistic attitude! You're worse than Adonis!"

"What would you know of the gods you filthy mudblood!" he roared.

"A lot more than you apparently!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so."

"You use to be so cruel and vicious to everyone but me!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Neither did I, you soul-napping murderer!"

"It was mine to take!"

"I trusted you!"

"Apollo forced my hand!"

Suddenly they paused, eyes wide. They stood centimetres from each other's faces panting wildly, panicking. Hermione flung the shut and slid down to the floor. Her legs were shaking and head pounded. Where had that come from? Neither of them seemed to be able to control what they were saying to the other, the words just came out as if they were all ready preset. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and concentrated on breathing. It was just a slip, deal with it.

Draco stood on the other side of the door blinking, trying to understand why he felt so cold and empty, like the sun that he had swallowed earlier had been replaced by the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Is it any good? I hope you like it so far and can figure out where this is going.<strong>

**But I like twists and there's going to be soooooooo many!**


	3. Heritage

**So, here we are again. I know that everything seems a little confusing right now but don't worry too much, it'll all be explained in due course I swear.**

**I want to thank Ad Nauseam for his amazing editing advice, you're the best ;)**

**On with the story!**

**Song: Fire and Ice by Within Temptation**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Heritage<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every word you're saying is a lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Run away my dear<strong>_  
><em><strong>But every sign will say your heart is dead<strong>_

_**Bury all the memories**_  
><em><strong>Cover them with dirt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where's the love we once had<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our destiny's unsure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why can't you see what we had<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the fire burn the ice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where's the love we once had<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is it all a lie?<strong>_

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yeah, I mean that sounds like you were drugged or something," Ron sniggered.

"I'm sure Ron, it was as if...for a moment I wasn't me. It was like I was living someone else's memories..." she trailed off staring intently at the swirling pattern of the wooden table, her plate of hot food forgotten. Ron was munching on a mouthful of sausage earning a disgusted look from his sister.

"Perhaps it was just something you both ate?" Ginny patted Hermione's arm comfortingly. But her smile didn't stay for long as her eyes licked to look over her shoulder. Hermione's gaze followed to the table at the far end of the hall where five students sat. She did not recognise them, but she didn't know half the children at Hogwarts anymore. They were all beautiful people, with bright smiles and to-die-for looks. Jealously stung Hermione causing her to blush and scowl. A familiar face sat with them. Pythaeus was engaged in conversation with the girl with long ebony hair and mischievous eyes.

"Oh no," Harry grumbled.

"What?" Ron mumbled still with his mouth full.

"Granger!"

Hermione cringed and groaned internally, not willing to turn towards the tenor voice steadily approaching her. She saw Harry stiffened and his jaw clench. Even Ron glared as McClaggen approached the table.

"Yes?" she groaned. She still had her back to his probably sneering face. It was one thing she'd rather not see if she could help it. McClaggen was chuckling.

"I was thinking, maybe you'd like to accompany me to the Minister's Ball next week? My father and I-"

Hermione turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"That's very kind of you but I'm busy."

The boy looked like he'd just been slapped across the face. Harry and Ron were snickering as his mouth opened and closed like a drowning fish. He gave a nervous laugh.

"You crack me up Granger, I'll pick you up at si-"

"I said no...thank you." she was having trouble keeping her voice to sound sincere when he wore his cocky grin. McClaggen was frozen, his face a mask of disbelief that he had been turned down.

"I don't-"

"Excuse me," a smooth voice made him jump and turn, "but Miss Granger said no."

Hermione found herself smiling gratefully up into golden eyes. Pythaeus chuckled as McClaggen scuttled away embarrassed, making his light brown hair bounce. The boy smiled charmingly and offered her a hand which Hermione took cautiously.

"What was that note for?" She coughed.

Pythaeus shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't offended the prettiest girl in school." Hermione could feel the tell-tale blush rising onto her face and neck.

"Oh, I was coming to meet you at the library."

"I know, but I wanted to meet you before."

They walked side by side to the library talking about classes and odd little things. The Gryffindor talk was filled with whispers as they left, Harry and Ron exchanged a look or two before carrying on eating.

"Your last name is Delos isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I read about it once, it was given to one of Apollo's sons I think."

"Anything else?" Pythaeus' eyes twinkled, intently watching her every move. Hermione began to feel self-conscious and lowered her eyes to the floor. She had this feeling that there was something staring her in the face that she should know, like an old memory just waiting to burst free.

Pyhtaeus coughed and turned his attention to one of the paintings.

"Do you know much about Greek Mythology?"

"Oh yes, I had tones of books at home on Theseus, Icarus and all the Gods and Goddesses." Hermione's smile fell when she relaeased what had happened to most of those books. Like the other items in her home they belonged to strangers now. People who never knew Hermione Granger, but once called her daughter. A tear threatened to slip. A warm hand was placed on her right shoulder and was combined with a dazzling smile.

"We've all lost dearly because of wars. I know I have." A sad emotion gripped his features and wouldn't let go. Hermione wished she could see him smile again.

In the library, just as they had sat down with books full of mythology and some random journals on draughts, another person stumbled upon them. Hermione, smiling joyfully, looked up to see Pythaeus glaring. His whole face had changed, turned darker and crueller. The victim of his glares was none other than a pale looking Draco Malfoy. He had paused in mid step with his bag flung over one shoulder and was staring at them both, mainly Pythaeus.

* * *

><p>Flames burst in his stomach again like an explosion.<p>

Draco found himself staring at the couple who had occupied his previous working station. The first he saw was Granger, the know-it-all, the thorn in his side who was staring back at him. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent looking, almost molten. Then he noticed the boy. It caused him pain just to look at him.

Unlike with Granger he felt weak next to him, a mere mortal to a god. The boy was his contrast in every way right down to the golden glow of his eyes. They seemed to scream at him:

_Murderer_

_Murderer_

_Traitor_

Panicked, he back pedalled and flew from the library just to hear Granger say innocently:

"What was all that about?"

Students huffed and muttered as he pushed his way past silently. This is how it was now, no longer would they part at seeing him coming from down the hall, no longer would people lower their heads in respect or fear. Not even the Slytherins paid much attention to him. And it was all because of _him_. The sneer worked its way onto Draco's face. Yes, it was always _him_.

_He_ made his childhood hell.

Never encouraged him.

Never involved himself with him.

Never read to him or helped him with homework.

_He_ pushed him into things he didn't want, made him like _him_.

_I hate you._

Draco thought viciously about the man he once called father. But he had nowhere else to go, no-one else to turn to. He had no friends anymore, only Zabini.

Not even his mother.

That was his fault too, _he did this to me, he forced her, he killed her_!

All his father had got was a scar and a pathetic limp, but Draco has lost a parent. _Lucius probably didn't even care when she died in his arms that night, blood dripping from her mouth_, Draco thought bitterly.

Water stung his eyes as he forced his way into the dormitory. Throwing his bag down on the leather couch he collapsed on the other chair. One hand went into his hair whilst the other hung loosely on the arm of the chair. To tell the truth he was tired, mentally and physically. He wanted to cry, only he had responsibility now, he couldn't show such weakness.

Then there was the voice in his head, like an echo;

_Murderer_

_KIN KILLER_

_SUN DESTORYER!_

It never ended, ever since he had boarded the Hogwarts Express they were there, three haggard women hissing accusations at him. He buried both hands in his hair now in frustrations, they were getting louder.

_TRAITOR!_

_MURDERER!_

_BLOOD BRINGER!_

"SHUT UP!"

And then there was silence.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump off the chair. A confused face stared back.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione had both her eyebrows furrowed into a line, her eyes wide with concern? No, he must be mistaken. Draco shook himself and strode off.

"Fine."

After several seconds Hermione nodded at him and placed her own bag on the floor by the chair, taking out pieces of paper, a book, a quill and some ink. He watched her out of the corner of his eye from his room as she sat at the desk and began to work. He pondered whether, after last night's incident, she could hear them too, if they shrieked insults at her and made her a nervous wreck as well.

"Do you hear them, Granger?" He wasn't sure whether she had heard him or not, his voice was so quiet, but she had stopped writing, her quill frozen to the page.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"That's the whole point of quiet study."

He growled and wanted so badly to throw something heavy. Pulling the black jumper over his head he stormed out of the room knocking into her desk as he did. The ink spilt all over her work. Hermione squeaked and threw him a snarl.

"Hey!"

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly whispered a spell much to Hermione's surprise that cleaned the mess. The look on her face was something he would kill to see.

"Are you feeling well Malfoy?" It was his turn to throw her a funny look as he messed with the collar of his jumper.

"Why do you care?"

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her work.

"Don't tell me Miss Know-it-all Granger is finally doing her work at the rate of a normal person!" She ignored him and flicked through the pages, landing on an impression looking image of a statue. He drew closer out of curiosity, like he was under the imperious curse.

An impulse.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the picture, squinting to try and read the name. Hermione, momentarily shocked by his curiosity observed the image of a marble statue of a muscular man holding a spear and a helmet with a fringe. She blushed, he was wearing no clothes.

She cleared her throat.

"That's the Greek God of War, Draco."

"Yes?"

"No, his name is Draco."

Staring a brief look they both leant in to get a closer look. Draco swore that he recognised the man...somewhere. The sharp nose and high cheeks bones of his face or perhaps the keen eyes of stones? Hermione huffed and turned back to her work, muttering something about 'oddities'. Draco sneered and backed away as if he had been burnt towards the couch.

It was impossible.

A statute could never look exactly like him.

It was stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that's set out the story a little for you, still a little confusing at the moment I know.<strong>

**But have faith followers!**

**Next time: planning the ball...Pythaeus or Draco?**


	4. Mine to Keep

**Me again!**

**I'll be so happy when school actually ends, not to mention that I have no lessons on Friday SO I CAN SEE DEATHLY HALLOWS! YAY! We're going dressed up to the cinema because we're just that cool. :p**

**Hopefully this chapter will fix some of the confusion you've all been feeling, I know I was starting to get confused myself. There you are my fellow readers.**

**The ending of this reminds me so much of 'Granger Danger' from AVPM! **

**What? What the hell is this?**  
><strong>You expect me to sing about her<strong>  
><strong>don't care about her!<strong>  
><strong>It's just a little make-up<strong>  
><strong>Draco wake up<strong>  
><strong>I'm mistaken<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Song: My Medea by someone...darn**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mine to Keep<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Pythaeus's song)<strong>_

_**Behind the labyrinth walls**_  
><em><strong>there lies a tiny child who weeps alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>and as the daylight falls<strong>_  
><em><strong>the wind becomes so strong across the stone<strong>_

_**For I have made her prison be**_  
><em><strong>her every step away from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>and this child I would destroy<strong>_  
><em><strong>if you tried to set her free<strong>_

The sun was high in the sky, sending soft rays of the light down onto the lake of Hogwarts. The castle was strong again now, newly added parts mingled with the old, war-scarred walls and stones. Hermione couldn't wait for tonight, when the moon was full and the stars danced above her.

Everything was set for the Hallows Eve Ball:

The pumpkins,

The costumes,

The fountain of chocolate and garlands of sweets.

Even the flowers Hermione had recently found by the lakeside were ready.

All except for one thing: Hermione Granger had a problem.

Huffing, she glanced down at the flower in her hand. It was beautiful, exotic white flower shaped like a star that had a red centre and blue stigmas. A truly remarkable plant! Hermione smiled at the softness of the petals and intricacy of the red and blue pattern. It was a gift from Pythaeus, true at first she had been wary but the beautiful gift was too much to turn down. Especially when he smiled at her, it was as if her heart had been transfigured into a ticking bomb.

He wasn't yet used to things at Hogwarts, so Hermione felt terrible when she had to turn down his offer to escort her to the Ball as much as she would prefer his company. But tradition dictated that the Head Boy and Head Girl always go together much to their chagrin.

She twirled the flower once more and tucked it safely into the button hole of her coat. It contrasted nicely against the dark material and brightened her day. Gentle music floated through the air catching her undivided attention. It was a strange melody she had heard before, soft but passionate at the same time. Like dancing music or a serenade, but definitely foreign soundly...perhaps Italy or Greece?

Her feet moved of their own accord towards the sound. The noted tinkered through the air from behind a bare tree, its red and golden leaves littered across the floor. A boy sat casually against the tree with an instrument that looked like a strange guitar only smaller and more delicate. His face was riddled with concentration on the strings and the melody struck a chord in Hermione's soul.

Pythaeus looked up and stopped playing, much to Hermione's displeasure. She frowned.

"Please, don't stop, it was beautiful."

The boy gave a crooked smile and blushed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I've been asked to play something at the ball by McGonagall."

"Really, that's great. Though, I must admit I don't know the instrument but the tune..." Hermione slid down the length of the tree to sit beside him. He was watching her intently, something flickering in his eyes, was it hope?

"But?"

Hermione studied him carefully. He looked so care free and bright even though they were shaded from the sun here. The way his eyes glimmered and his darkish skin sparkled like he was a light on his own. She shook her head. He sighed and continued to play.

"This is a bouzouki and the song is a Greek lullaby from my family. I suppose you know that Apollo was the good of music."

She listened as the noted caressed her ears and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I was studying something about the gods a couple of night ago for a project, well; I tried to with Draco in the way."

Pythaeus laughed as she smiled. But she sensed there was little humour in it. He glanced at her once before going back to plucking the strings in a confusing but haunting pattern.

"Yes, he has a habit of doing that." There was a far off look in his eyes that gave him away. Hermione stopped his playing by brushing a stray leaf from his hair.

"What happened between the two of you? You can't have none Draco before you came here, you said so yourself that you had never been to England before."

Pythaeus remained silent for a while as he placed the instrument back into the case. He fixed his gaze onto the lake.

"True, I have never met Draco here before, but there is such a thing as past acquaintance." He turned to make eyes contact with her. Hermione bit back her gasp at the intensity of his gaze. The golden orbs were almost glowing. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Hermione? That one soul can possess more than one body, more than one time?"

She was struck for a second, science had proved such a thing impossible in the muggle world, then again, she wasn't a muggle and they had proved magic wrong too.

"I-I suppose such a thing might...what does this have to do with anything Pythaeus?" She chuckled to try and relieve the tension. But it only grew as his lips curled into a frown that cracked her heart. He looked at the flower on her coat and attempted a smile. She watched curiously as he stood and offered her a hand. As she stood her left leg became numb and she tumbled forwards right into his chest. It vibrated as he steadier her but made no move to back away. Hermione could feel herself blushing wildly at the contact and his smirking face just centimetres from her own.

"Doesn't this feel...familiar to you?" His honey coated breath tickled her cheeks, her eyes fluttered close unconsciously. Gulping was her only answer. The similar sinking sensation hit her stomach and she had to pull away.

"We stood be getting back." Hermione strode purposefully towards the castle with the dying sun slowly sinking below the tower. She didn't see Pythaeus' frown as he followed silently behind her, or the way the light seemed to follow him, travelled towards him as a bee would do to honey. The determined stare he gave her appeared to set his eyes on fire whilst another pair, watching from the Astronomy Tower, froze over to form two lake of silver ice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here I am face to face<strong>_  
><em><strong>with a situation <strong>_  
><em><strong>I never thought I'd ever see strange <strong>_  
><em><strong>how a dress can take a mess <strong>_  
><em><strong>and make nothing less than<strong>_  
><em><strong> beautiful to me<strong>_

The only audible sound to Draco's ears was the 'clink' of the galleon that he flicked up and down in his hand. His eyes were trained on the movement of the piece of silver oblivious to the figure standing in the doorway. All he could think about was Pythaeus, the name sounded bitter in his head as well as one his tongue. The hatred he felt for the boy he had only met a few weeks ago rivalled the feeling he had for Granger. No, it was worse. Like the sun he had consumed was fuelling his anger.

"Hum, hum." He jerked awake at the soft feminine sound and turned to look at the stairs that led to the bedrooms. His heart gave a 'thud-thump' and then stopped. His roommate was standing at her bedroom door in a golden dress that fell to the floor gracefully, tiny sparks of glitter were embodied on the front, curling around her hips to the bottom. Her usually curly hair was pinned back in a bun with two strands of waves framing her face. As she walked towards him he could see what looked like golden roman sandals on her feet.

Something flashed in his head of boiling heat and soft jasmine fragrance. Light incense and a bed of cushions. He shook his head and nodded to her.

"I was about to leave without you, a Malfoy is never late." He extended his arm to her which she took gingerly with a frown. That when he noticed his own suit matched hers, the dark grey over-coat and white tie contrasted with her gown.

"Figures," she mumbled. She gave him a look. "Do you have your mask?"

Draco nodded stiffly and patted his coat pocket where the silver mask sat safely tucked away. Before they left Hermione picked up her own mask made of gold feathers and intricate patterns. Draco could have sworn that someone had been playing with him, for the face of the statute from her book was staring back at him through Hermione's mask. The colds eyes were exact.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, do you get a better idea now?<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Next time: Gods clash!**


	5. Clash of the Lords

**Hello everybody!**

**Hopefully this will be a longer chapter than before, great for the amazing party scene!**

**Thanks to all your reviews and comments so far...but I'd still like some more please, love you all. Now this scene is called 'gods clash' because...well you've have to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera (new version!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Clash of the Lords<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masquerade!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Paper faces on parade.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Masquerade!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hide your face, so the world will never find you!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Masquerade!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every face a different shade.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Masquerade!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look around -<strong>_  
><em><strong>there's another<strong>_  
><em><strong>mask behind you<strong>_

_**Masquerade!**_  
><em><strong>Burning glances,<strong>_  
><em><strong>turning heads.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Masquerade!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop and stare<strong>_  
><em><strong>at the sea of smiles<strong>_  
><em><strong>around you!<strong>_

_**Masquerade!**_  
><em><strong>Seething shadows<strong>_  
><em><strong>breathing lies.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Masquerade!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>any friend who<strong>_  
><em><strong>ever knew you!<strong>_

As soon as Hermione entered through the large wooden doors to the Great Hall she smiled, verging on a grin, as her eyes flickered with colours and lights. Dancing couples twirled around the centre of the hall dressed in their best outfits; the ladies in flowing gowns and tempting masks whilst the gentlemen were equally as elegantly dressed in robes and masculine masks. Above them hung a golden chandelier enchanted to look like an autumn tree with tiny red and gold leaves dropping silently onto the dancers.

Beside her Draco tugged a little too hard on her arm for her liking and brought her back from her trance with his sneer. She gulped as they slowly made their way towards the centre, the dancers parted and left them alone as the music stopped and changed. Her partner turned to face her looking a little less unhappy for the crowd and placed a hand on her waist. Hermione shuddered in disgust but gulped it back and took his hand. She wasn't the best dancer, never had been, perhaps that was why he was sneering at her.

The music began softly. The gentle notes reminded her so much of Pythaeus' song earlier on, the way that they seemed to become the air around them lift her spirit and even tempted a smile onto her face. Those around them were muttering, some smiling and others frowning.

"Doesn't she look lovely?"

"Not bad for a muggleborn."

"I'll say!"

"Poor Draco, I bet he wishes he was dancing with me."

"He's looks gorgeous!"

"I wish I was Head Girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes catching Draco's attention. He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her. She simply shook her head at him mouthing nothing. Everyone clapped when McGonagall and Professor of DADA; Kingston joined them along with Harry and Ginny. The girl smiled quickly at Hermione, Harry was concentrating on Ginny too much to see Hermione. She felt her heart swell for him.

Suddenly, her partner groaned.

"What?"

Draco stared down at her and looked over her shoulder quickly; there was a look of panic in his eyes that surprised Hermione.

"Pansy."

"Ah." The one word was enough to make Hermione laugh quietly. Draco's fingers dug into her waist abruptly stopping her snickering and she glared up at him. "Lighten up Malfoy, it's a problem you created anyway."

He glared back and loosened his grip earning a sigh of relief from his partner.

"You have your own problem."

Hermione looked up at him in shock and questioned him with a simple look. In return as they twirled for the last time he gestured over his shoulder discreetly. He was taller than she was, only reaching his shoulders making discretion virtually impossible. As he turned his shoulder a little more she caught glimpse of a beautiful boy, dressed in dark blue robes and a golden mask. His light brown hair was combed neatly back and his arms were folded over his chest making him look unapproachable. Perhaps that was the reason why the girls were hovering but not daring to draw closer than five feet. His eyes were the giveaway; a bright and smouldering gold.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stared back at Pythaeus. He was the embodiment of beauty in her eyes just now, all light and shining glory. She noticed a girl you she didn't know standing close to him to whisper in his ear as he stared. He said nothing in return. The girl had long black hair and eyes of match...something incredibly familiar.

Soon enough the dance ended and as soon as the music stopped Draco quickly bowed politely and turned on his heels out of the door with a hoard of girls racing after him. Hermione laughed, smiling once at Harry and Ginny. Ron twirled past her with Luna Lovegood smiling happily.

"Great party 'Mione!"

"Have fun Ron," she called as he left, consumed by the sea of dancers. Out of curiosity she glanced over at where Pythaeus had been standing to find him looking less daunting and smiling. Her heart beat softly as he strode towards her much to the displeasure of the other longing girls and held his hand out for her.

"My lady."

Smiling, she placed her hand in his and they began the dance. Out of the corner of her eye she kept seeing figures watching them, muttering and chuckling. They were the ones from the table at lunch. The ones that had stared at her like someone would when inspecting a new piece of furniture. The girl with long black hair was laughing whilst the couple next to her muttered harshly.

"Don't mind my family, they're just suspicious." She looked up at see him glaring at his so called family. Instantly they left them alone.

"I didn't know you had siblings."

He gave a dark, knowing chuckle. Hermione was twirled once and began to feel dizzy instantly. But his golden gaze was always the thing she saw first. A flash of bright sunlight and soft sand burned in her head. The air was filled with heat and incense and there was a city of walls in the distance. It came as quickly as it went. Just a memory of dream, she thought.

"Have we met before somewhere, at the station or...?" Hermione felt dazed when he grinned at her, thankfully they had stopped spinning and were moving towards the door. Cool breeze hit her cheeks.

"It was a long time ago."

He said nothing more as they looked up into the stars. Hermione sighed with contently at the majestic lights, feeling more and more like an actress in a romance film every minute.

"You know, in my world, it was believed that the stars were long lost heroes frozen forever by the gods in the stars, so that people could remember them long after they met Hades in the Underworld."

"Like Hercules and Perseus? I heard about a few of them."

Pythaeus smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back. Hermione shivered.

"You're the smartest witch of your age, I suspect you know more than you let on Hermione. Are you cold?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled at his concern. The moon was full tonight, a glowing circle of pure light above them. Pythaeus moved closer to her, circling his arm around her waist. Hermione began to panic. Something in the pit of her stomach burst with sickening fire, that made her want to cringe and run. An itch in the deepest part of her brain that distracted her thoughts from everything else apart from Pythaeus, a danger. Unconsciously, she moved away from him, an ancient instinct taking over. Pythaeus' eyes darkened considerably and he approached her with ease but caution.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't. A lump had formed in her throat as she stood frozen to the stone, looking up at him as if he were a god. She wanted to call out to someone, one mind and one soul that she couldn't see or access, but she needed to, desperately.

Then she fell.

The ground ended underneath her feet as she moved backwards not watching where the stone courtyard ended. A part of the bridge wall that had been broken during the battle had a hole in it, she managed to grabbed the ledge just in time. The wind was whipping her hair and tears stung her eyes blurring her vision.

"Help, HELP!" She called out, her voice crackling for fear. But no answering hope came. "PYTHAEUS?" Hermione whimpered, but all she received was the whistle of the wind. She gasped as her fingers, cold and shaking with panic, slipped a little from the bruising rock. Her feet dangled in mid air over the chasm of darkness.

She slipped a little more, numbness taking hold of her.

"_Hermione?"_ A voice whispered on the wind. She daren't open her eyes. It whispered again, soundly as if someone was whispering into her ear.

"Hermione?" Voices called out in a jumbled mess.

"_Hermione?"_ The voice whispered.

"I'm here." She chattered, the cold of the air getting to her. "Please, I'm here."

"_Hermione?"_

"'Mione!"

"HERMIONE!"

Sweating hand pulled her up in one swift motion making her head spin. They placed on her on the cold stone, shaking was they did so. Hermione lay against the floor shaking also, her hands were curled into her balls trying to stop her panicking. She turned to hear where the haggard breathing was coming from. That's when she saw silver depths.

A worried face stared back at her, but instantly turned calm, relieved as her eyes fixed with his.

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Madam Pomfrey I-"<p>

"Ah Mr. Delos, I'm sorry but visiting hours of over."

Hermione was lying down on something soft, cocooned up and unable to life her head or open her eyes. Her body felt heavy and limp but for some unknown reason, and she was very glad for it, her eras still worked. She recognised Pythaeus' voice and immediately felt bitter. He had left her there.

Left her to die.

"But, I need to see her it's critical!" The desperation in his voice sickened her. Why couldn't he just go, leave her like he did when she was dangling to her death?

"I'm afraid no, Professor McGonagall made her orders clear. I suggest you leave before lessons start."

"Please, I just-"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's concentration on Pythaeus melted away instantly and focused on the new voice. It was dangerous and commanding. She shuddered, suddenly alive.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Get away from her." His command was low and threatening, the tension in the room tripled as silence fell.

"Gentlemen, if you please, this is a hospital."

Hermione wished she could open her eyes just a peek to see what was going on. There was the voice in the room, the soul, and it needed her.

"Get out _Delos_ before I throw you out."

"Who are you to order me around, _Malfoy_?"

"Don't push me, Delos."

"_Filthy son of a deatheater_."

Suddenly there was a lot of noise and scuffing and hissing. Madam Pomfrey was shouting at them both and Hermione longed to get up and help. What? Help? Ignoring her own thoughts she tried to pry open her eyes. It took her three tries but something was calling to her. It needed her.

They opened slowly.

What she saw shocked her to her core.

Pythaeus Delos was staring down terrified as he hung in the air at a vicious looking Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gulped.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? You must have plenty of questions now<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Next time; Visits from Lucius.**


	6. The MANOR?

**Hello everyone!**

**I've just watched the newest film, so sad that Harry Potter has finally ended, sniff sniff. But at least we still have him in our thoughts and hearts.**

**I would like to issue a moments silence for the characters that have now left us...**

**I've had to change the plot a little for this story so please bare with me, ok? Awesome**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: Jar of hearts by Christina Perri**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The MANOR?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I can't take one more step towards you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

_**And I learned to live, half-alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

Hermione tired to keep her concentration on her breathing;

In.

Out.

In and Out.

She knew that the entire class was watching her work, or attempt to, under the conditions at present. It had been weeks since the ball and the ...incident, and things had gotten, how could she put it? Odd to be sure, no, delusional was more like it! Her quill scratched the parchment, making squiggles as her fingers shook from the intense glares and whispers she was receiving. It wasn't helping her work at all, and she needed a good grade in Potions this year.

Glancing to her left as Slughorn rattled on about Fire Protecting potions she saw Harry and Ron whispering, obviously about her. Hermione's grip tightened on her quill as she lowered her head to the desk, her hair covering her face.

"If you keep acting this pathetic I'm going to slap you Granger." Her head whipped up to glare at the tense boy next to her. Draco didn't spare her a glance as he finished off his paragraph; she noticed how uptight he looked, as if in pain, the way his eyebrows her furrowed together, his hair was stuck to his forehead form sweat and his lips formed a thin line.

Hermione huffed and turned back to her work. Luckily the class soon ended. Slughorn laughed with Harry at a joke he had made as he left the room ignoring her completely as did Ron, and Neville, Padma, Seamus, even Ginny.

"Have a good holiday all, and remember to do your reading." The old man chuckled to himself, shuffling some papers. Draco pushed past her grabbing her upper arm as he did. Hermione scowled as she was towed along, Slughorn nodding to both of them. As soon as they had left the classroom she twisted her arm free and met his curled snarl.

"What is wrong with you?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe that fact that I'm stuck with memories of you forever?"

She rolled her eyes and began to stomped off down the corridor with giggling students giggling as she past. Hermione heard him call after her, the sneer of 'Granger' was hard to miss even in the crowded corridor.

"_Granger for Merlin's sake_!"

"What Malfoy?" She turned sharply only to bump into her chest, stumbling back a few steps whilst trying to regain some dignity. His face was a picture of regal anger, the only words that came to her head at that point. He exhaled slowly and flexed his hands. Hermione was suddenly very aware of how small she was compared to him.

"We need to talk."

"Well go ahead."

"Not here," he glanced around the corridor, "I'll meet you in the library after class." She noticed how low and worried his voice had gone, as if he was afraid that someone was listening.

"I have to pack." She answered uncertainly, unconsciously taking small steps back towards the Charms classroom.

Draco huffed.

"I'm sure even you can spare 10 minutes, what I have to say won't take long." Without another word he turned on his heels and stalked off down the corridor, shoving students and prefects in his wake. Hermione shook her head and groaned inside, the last thing she wanted was to spend for last few hours before Christmas with Malfoy, the ferret, the pain in her backside, the bane of her dreams. Then again, things weren't looking to hopeful for her time at the Burrow either, since she had nowhere else to go.

Throughout Charms her thoughts were centred on her dreams, the ones where she was submerged in heat and sweet smelling air that took her breath away. The beautiful dresses and jewels fit for royalty that adorned her body glimmered in the sunlight. There were two men, both smiling and embracing her; her brothers. Their soft brown hair moving in the breeze as they were surrounded by flowers, tiny white ones that over looked a pool.

And then there was the face.

His face, exactly the same yet it looked older, perfect and almost powerful.

Then there was the one she had a couple of nights ago in the middle of the snow storm. The air was a mixture of sweat and something rusty, like blood. Her palms were grazed by the rough, sharp stones that jutted out from the walls of a dark tunnel, her breaths were shallow and short. He was there again, standing in glorious light in shining armour looking more like a knight than a demon. She couldn't hate him there, it wasn't possible. The looks they shared, his gentle smile and touch when he held her hand, it was the opposite of the Draco she had always known. Even now she couldn't find it in herself to loath him, even after everything that had happened.

She was sure he was having the same problem.

* * *

><p>Draco was hunched over a book that he was furiously scribbling on in handwriting that was barely his own. The library was quiet, just a few third years crept around him, not willing themselves to get too close. Rumours spread quickly of his dealings with Delos in the Hospital wing. But Draco didn't care too much at this point, he had bigger problems. Like the Delos boy and his friends. He scribbling paused momentarily and his fingers curled tighter around the quill. He could picture his smirk, his annoying protectiveness of everyone and the way he looked at the girls, not to mention Hermione.<p>

Hermione?

_No! She was Granger, just Granger._

He growled under his breath and continued in his mixed up writing. That was all she would ever be, he forced himself to think, just Granger, the bookworm of Hogwarts, the bane of his existence.

_Mudblood._

The word felt sour on his tongue, it almost burnt. He wanted so much to go back to hating her, sneer at her pathetic appearance...but he couldn't. It was as if a switch was played with every time was she around or in his thoughts, which felt like eternity nowadays. And it was getting worse. The silver ring on his hand was proof of that. He glanced down at the serpent and sighed. It had been is his family for centuries, apparently it was the Greek symbol of war, and as he had learnt lately the sign of Draco, God of War.

"Hmm, Hmm."

His head snapped up to the feminine sound and stared into brown eyes. Hermione stood in front of his table watching over her shoulder cautiously every now and again. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sit down, Granger."

Quickly she sat opposite him, holding her bag close to her chest. He quirked an eyebrow at her nervousness. She was tensed like a snake ready to strike out of fear.

"Let's get this over with."

"Agreed." He pushed away his scribbling, not wishing for her to see his random thoughts at the moment. Draco caught her curious glance and snapped her attention back by clicking his fingers. She blinked at him stupidly, he wanted to laugh!

"Well?"

"I know you've seen it too Granger, the dreams, 'cause I have them of you." He paused for a moment to saviour the look of horror on her face, the way her cheeks turned pink. "The other night when I – when I saved you, we apparently broke an ancient curse."

"What? That's insane!" She cried out looking ready to run at any point.

Tell me about it, he groaned in his thoughts.

Draco swallowed and tapped his fingers on the table to prevent them from becoming fists again.

"Just listen to me Mu-mu...Granger." He sighed, looked down feeling like he had just given away a lifetime worth of secrets. "Please, this is as hard for me as it is for you." When he dared to look up again Hermione was nodding a little, her eyes also cast downwards. But he still sensed her uneasiness that matched his own.

"Go on," she croaked.

He sat up straight and pulled off his ring, twirling it once in between his fingers before placing it in the middle of the table. Hermione looked up and went slowly to take it gingerly in her palm, examining the piece like it would turn to dust.

"It's been in my family since anyone can remember, so, tell me Granger, what do you know about it from all those books you read?"

_Been in my family for centuries...mine...she must remember it...  
><em> He thought in his head wearing a smirk when her eyes widened to the size of quaffes.

He could almost hear the cogs turning around in her head as she looked at his ring, twirling in his her fingers. A strange shiver ran down his spine. Hermione's eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought whilst her eyes were riddled with what he thought looked a kin to recognition. A small gasp left her lips and those deep brown eyes that somehow struck his soul opened wide.

"How did you get this, Malfoy?" She held the ring up almost in reverence; it was enough to earn a light hearted chuckle from him. He liked the way she was still suspicious of him, it seemed to bring back something familiar and normal about the situation. In response to her question he shrugged and looked down at his pristine nails.

"I already told you, Granger." Part of him cringed at the coldness of his tone that caused her to drop the ring and jump back with a scowl.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

Hermione opened her mouth to contract him but paused. He smirked, no grinned, back at her in a rather Slytherin way. In that moment he felt powerful, a glowing in his blood that sang of something unearthly. He was still getting use to the odd feeling and cracked his neck, suppressing a snarl as it hit the back of his throat. The Gryffindor bookworm was watching him closely with a guarded expression.

* * *

><p>She was watching him like he had two heads.<p>

When did Draco Malfoy, bounding ferret extraordinaire, become mature and polite?

Hermione noticed how he suddenly stopped smirking and cringed as if in pain or something very similar. A shudder travelled down his left arm to her hand that clenched into a fist, a ghostly glow shone under his skin that immediately caught her attention. At first she thought hearing his voice in her head was odd but this...it only proved her suspicions. Fighting over whether to run or do the right thing...Gryffindor pride lost as she placed her hand on top of his, an ancient need to comfort him taking over. It shocked her for a moment. The shivers stopped and the tension left his hand whilst silver eyes, large dilated pupils gazed back. Feeling the heat raise on her cheeks she backed away and grabbed onto the remaining drags of her dignity and pride, settling a stony mask on her face. The chagrin rushed through her at seeing him smirk.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Granger, we're stuck inside a piece of recurring history, and the only way out is through my family, only they can release you from the curse that's now broken. We're changing you see, myself more than you, but for now that's all you need to know."

Hermione was too confused to answer coherently at first. She just sat there staring blankly into his frustrated looking expression, his emotions changed so quickly, she thought.

"That's it? Nothing else? What about why I can hear your thoughts, and why your skin is glowing, and why I keeping having dreams of Troy and you?" She could hear the anxiety in each raising syllable.

Draco sat up straighter and gulped, keeping his eyes glued to the table.

"As I said, we're changing." He then took a moment to look directly at her, Hermione gasped at the look in his eyes. It was almost possessive.

"Into what exactly? These things that are happening to us, it's like its impulsive!"

"It is."

Hermione shook her head and sat back down with a huff of air. Little of it made sense to her then, how could a ring made in ancient Greece thousands of years ago get into the hands of the Malfoys? Then again, she couldn't put aside the memory of the image of the God, how it had matched Draco almost perfectly. And then there was the legends that went with it... of course there was the story of Helen and Paris, everyone knew that, but there were also legends of the Gods getting involved with mortals in the ten year war...one in particular a princess of Troy, Hermione. Coincidence?

"I don't like where this is heading, Malfoy. Why would you have a ring with the symbol of Draco, the God of War, on it unless...you've got to be kidding me." Hermione felt like collapsing with the thoughts running rampantly around her brain in that moment. His expression did nothing to help her troubled mind. Draco huffed and collected his ring, placing it back onto his finger and raising his chin high.

"Welcome to the Underworld, Granger, oh and by the way you're spending part of your Christmas Break at the manor." He mentioned casually, flicked his bag onto his back and leaving her in her trance.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Comments welcome!**

**Next Time: Books and Malfoys.**


	7. Translate

**Hi again readers, firstly I would like to apologise for several spelling mistakes and such...I promise that everything will make sense soon! I'm also currently developing another Dramione story called 'Don't Fret Precious, I'm Here' along with my other unfinished stories such as 'The Fantasy' and 'DM, Demon Wand Maker' etc... I soon as I finished this chapter I'm off to work on them for you all...that's if anyone reads them.**

**This chapter is all about Hermione's dreams as they head over to the Manor, Harry and Ron weren't happy about it as you can imagine. Hopefully it'll answer some of your questions, if not then feel free to pm me or review and I'll try to remedy or explain to you lovely people!**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far! Glad you all seem to like it at the moment...you may hate me after chapter 10 though...**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: Stray Italian Grey Hound by Vienna Teng**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Translate<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, no not now, please not now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've just settled into the glass half empty made myself at home<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so why now? Oh, please not now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just stopped believing in happy endings, harbors of my own<strong>_

_**But you had to come along didn't you**_  
><em><strong>Break down the doors, throw open windows<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, if you knew just what a fool you have made me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So what do I do with this?<strong>_

_**This stray Italian greyhound, these inconvenient fireworks**_  
><em><strong>This ice-cream, covered screaming hyperactive thought<strong>_  
><em><strong>God, I just want to lay down, these colors make my eyes hurt<strong>_  
><em><strong>This feeling calls for everything that I am not<strong>_

Hermione groaned as she pushed past chattering children in the station, attempting to reach the train compartment before she and Crookshanks were crushed. A steady column of steam was gently floating up into the air as the train whistle sounded loud and clear, warning the students it was time to leave the school. A shuddered travelled over her arms and through her red gloves, he was close. She had noticed that whenever Malfoy was close by she shivered or felt a strange buzzing inside her stomach. As she turned in the corridor of the carriage expecting to see the tell-tale platinum blond hair and smirk she was met her brilliant brown eyes and a caring smile. Her breath was caught inside her lungs as Pythaeus strode towards her, a bag tucked under his left arm whilst the other held a wand. He smiled brightly, adjusting his coat so that it could be removed.

"Hermione! I half expected you to be..." he trailed off glancing over her shoulder. Shouting caught her attention, making her turn to stare at a crowd forming in the corridor. Murmurs broke out as the shouting subsided. Hermione found herself frowning as the crowd parted as if in fear and scattered to reveal her two best friends sneering at their enemy. Malfoy was fuming, a dark tanned boy grasping his coat to prevent him from moving any further towards the boys.

"Just leave her alone ok?" Ron snarled, Harry's arm flying out to stop him as he waved a fist.

"Rules are rules Weaselbee, I'm sure you've heard the _circumstances_ through the many ears of your blood traitorous clan. And you, Potty, better keep out of my way!"

Ron's face flushed with anger and he struggled against Harry. His arms were shaking with effort to keep him still and out of trouble. Draco was glaring at them both, chin held high and eyes burning black.

"If you go anywhere near Hermione you'll be talking with a squeaky voice for a very long time-"

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione stepped forward, distress written all over her features as she looked between the boys. Harry seemed relieved to see her and Ron was fuming as his head turned sharply to look at her.

"Come on Ron, we better leave the git and find a compartment." Harry pushed past Hermione dragging Ron with him. She sent them confused looks as they sat down grumpily, Pythaeus had watched the situation with a smirk. Harry's head popped out and waved her over. Hermione felt even more confused and unsure as Pythaeus raised an eyebrow at her. They had ignored her all these weeks no suddenly they wanted her to sit with them again. As if to answer her question a dark haired girl pushed past Draco and clung onto Pythaeus arm with a sigh. Her bright eyes were filled with a glow she had never seen before...although...it reminded her of Pythaeus...a little.

"I'll be there in a moment?" She called as Ginny and Neville entered the compartment smiling at her. Pyatheus chuckled and smirked over her shoulder. Draco had stepped forward and had gripped the upper part of her arm. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and tore her arm away from him, moving towards her friends slowly. Draco's face was a mask again, dark eyes raging with power? She had to shake her head to clear it.

"I'll meet you on the platform." He spoke, almost soundly in pain. She nodded and made her way back she caught the conversation.

"Difficult isn't it? I'm surprised you made it this far." It was definitely Pythaeus' voice.

"I may be weak but I can still match your strength, Delos, my family is just as good as your...better even." Draco snorted, another boy laughed, Blaise perhaps?

"This was never supposed to happen, it was entirely luck if you ask me!" A girl cackled, "You better hope you're ready when they come, boy."

Someone growled.

There was a silence that made her gulp, the tension filling the air was choking.

"Choose your side, Zabini, you don't want to be on the losing team now do you? Malfoys have a tendency of failing...even in the old days." The coupled chuckled. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as anger spread in her veins, she felt a strange need to protect the boy who once made her life hell. Before she knew it she was pushing past the couple, her lips were curled up in what could only be described as a snarl. Her hands were shaking at everything seemed to more moving on their own, on impulse. The girl was staring at her liek she had grown a tail and Pythaeus looked sad.

"Leave him alone, ok?" She bit out, her hands curled into fists.

The girl whispered to Pythaseus who simply nodded, then she smirked cruelly.

"Hermione is it? I'm Erin." She stuck her hand out but Hermione couldn't shake it, she was worried she might ripped her arm from her socket. Her eyes glanced at Draco who was shaking, he looked formidable. She had noticed Pythaeus backing away. Erin's cruel eyes raked over Hermione and she laughed. "How strange, you remind me so much of her, well just look at you! A mudblood just like the old day, surely you remember me mortal?" A memory in Hermione's head clicked and flashed in front of her eyes again as the girl reached out to touch her cheek. Heat, light and blood. There was a woman, too beautiful to be real, who laughed in delight and taunted her with looks of mockery. She held a goblet of wine to her. Then it ended as soon as it had come. Hermione was left drained and shaky, her knees threatened to give way. Pythaeus caught her elbow.

Draco cried out and snatched Erin's hand away, sneering as she hissed at him. She shrank away as Draco turned his fury to Pythaeus who stood rigidly.

"Let go of her or so help me I will κοιτούν το πτώμα και το χαμόγελό σας μπάσταρδος! Χαθείτε από μπροστά μου, σας βρώμικο σκυλί!"

Hermione stood still staring at him as Pythaeus released her arm and ran pulling Erin with him out of the carriage. Blaise stood whispering into Draco's ear roughly as he heaved and sighed, anger rolling off him in waves. Then she ran just catching them say:

"What?"

"You spoke in Greek, man, even I caught understand that! What did you say?"

"I don't know." Hermione was surprised to be sure, for a moment he sounded almost worried.

* * *

><p><em>She was in a garden, a beautiful place of gentle breeze and soft moonlight. Hermione hugged the shawl closer around her body and sat amongst the flowers staring into the waters mimicking them. The pool was very pretty, almost like a mirror that the tiny white flowers, Narcissus she recalled, vainly gazed down into.<em>

_What did they see, she thought with a tilt of her head._

_As the ripples calmed and the surface was a smooth as a painting again Hermione saw something in its depths. Something silver sparkled at the bottom of the pool, winking at her. In her hand sat a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake, its eyes were two rubies glinting in the moonlight. Hermione gasped at its beauty and slipped into onto her wrist, clearly it wasn't a gift for a mortal._

_"Do you like my gift?" Startled, her jumped and turned to face the owner of the silk-like voice only to face a shadow leaning against the olive tree nearby. Her heartbeat increased._

_"Who's there?" Her voice shook as her hands grasped the grass at her feet, preparing to take flight at any moment. The shadow chuckled._

_"I am, precious."_

_Hermione bristled at his tone, shaking as she looking around for an escape._

_"How dare you!" She stood abruptly as the shadow moved forward into the silver light, it caressed his perfect features and illuminated his marble-white hair._

_"Very easy precious, as I hold power over everything, including you." Hermione was momentarily stunned by his beauty, only a god could have that effect on someone. She recognised the face from her dreams, the treasured eyes and familiar scent of burning incense mixed with a hot summer's night filled her senses. Out of fear she lowered her eyes feeling unworthy of looking upon such perfection._

_"You are Draco." She whispered._

_The God smirked and slowly reached out to cup her face in one of his hands, but when she pulled away a sorrowful, pained looked crossed his features. The silver orbs glazed over with hurt. He lowered his hand and sighed._

_"It would be so much easier if you would just remember, precious."_

_"What, remember what?" She called out but he was fading._

_"Πού θα οδηγήσει Θα ακολουθήσει, πολύτιμων, πάντα και για πάντα." He whispered softly._

Out of instinct she rushed out to grasp onto his tunic but it slipped through her fingertips like air.

Hermione jumped awake blinking rapidly at the bright light.

"Finally, sleepy head, we're here." Ginny beamed from Harry's arms as both smiled at her. Hermione groaned and sat up from the comfortable position she was in. That's when she noticed not what but who her bed had been. Ron was blushing from head to toe. Luna was trying in vain to stop Neville from chuckling. The train had stopped outside the Kings Cross Station and the students were filing out onto platform 9 3/4. As she was about to leave the compartment, her head full of dreams and wonderment, Ron grabbed her arm.

"I don't like this, 'Mione, what if something happens? What if he tried to hurt you or-"

"I'll be fine Ronald, if he tries anything I'll call I promise." She added with a smile. "Can you make your excuses to your mum for me? I'm only going for a week, it shouldn't be any longer." Ron mumbled but nodded and gave her a hug. They had been close since the war, more so than usual, but that was all much to his dismay. Since her parents were in Australia, completely unaware they even had a daughter and Hermione didn't have the heart to change their situation, she had been living with the Weasleys. She remembered seeing them once on a visit, just to check, they were both so happy she had cried.

Harry had hugged her also, giving her a good talk about her safety and certain curses, along with Ginny and her other friends. A familiar boy brushed her as he past, throwing a careless smile. She couldn't find it in her to smile back at Pythaeus and Erin, who haughtily trotted off.

"Granger, you're blocking the way!" Hermione at the sound of his voice. She sidestepped out of the way of two trolleys and looked up, Draco Malfoy was standing over in the corner with his arms folded. He didn't look pleased.

With a sigh, she picked up her belongings and shuffled towards what was going to be her own personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon, promise! <strong>

**Draco 's speech – I will look down upon your corpse and smile you bastard! Get you of my sight you filthy dog! **

**Second – Where you will lead I shall follow, precious, always and forever.**

**Next Time: dealings of gods**


	8. His Olympia

**Hi there readers, I had a funny dream last night so I'm updating again just in case I forget it! Since I know that this is very confusing I've made a character list for you, hope it helps;**

**Draco – descendant of War**

**Hermione – descendant of Trojan Princess Hermione**

**Pythaeus – demi-god descendant of Apollo**

**Erin – Eris (in the flesh!)**

**New characters: Zack (Zeus), Hermia (Hera), April (Aphrodite) that's it for now.**

**Song: The Bird and the Worm by The Used (fits the Malfoys very well)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: His Olympia<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>He wears his heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>safety pinned to his backpack<strong>_  
><em><strong>His backpack is all that he knows<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shot down by strangers<strong>_  
><em><strong>whose glances can cripple<strong>_  
><em><strong>the heart and devour the soul<strong>_

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
><em><strong>while holding his breath half to death<strong>_  
><em><strong>Terrified of what's inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>to save his life he crawls<strong>_  
><em><strong>like a worm from a bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>_

Hermione stood frozen in front of the large iron gates with a giant 'M' in the middle. It was just the same as she remembered it, dark and looming. Large green hedges covered on top with snow towered over her form from each side creating a sense of power, there was no way in hell that she wanted to enter those gates again.

Draco was already ahead of her, shaking off the remaining tingling of apparition from his shoulders and fingertips. Without turning he called to her;

"Hurry up Granger!"

Her feet obediently complied but her brain was saying no. She noticed how her hands shook as she past through the magical gateway, feeling the cold iron bars seep through her skin. Her breaths came short and shallow as she reached the steps up into the place she had vowed never to enter again in her lifetime. It was lighter than she had remembered in the hallway, large windows illuminating the stone stairs and portraits that glared down at her, some even muttered under their breath at her. A small 'pop' made her jump.

"Wheezy didn't mean to scare Missus." A tiny voice whispered. Hermione looked down at smile at a young house-elf, she was smaller than any elf she had ever seen, dressed in a small black cloth that was tied on her shoulders. Her big ears wiggled at her.

"Th-that's alright, Wheezy." She murmured uneasily, her long belief in house-elf freedom ebbing away at her insides. The elf beamed and snapped her fingers, immediately her bags and coat were gone. Hermione squeaked but smiled kindly at the young elf.

"Granger!" Draco yelled. Hermione saw Wheezy jump and hid behind her legs as the 'master' strode down the steps looking not too pleased. There was no mistaking the conflict of emotion that melted his stony gaze. Hermione couldn't help but glare at him for frightening the elf.

"Stop yelling, Malfoy, you're frightening her."

Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow.

"I forgot you were part of spew, that house-elf cuddling society." The portraits snickered at his comment, Hermione tried to ignored their hateful stares and bitter remarks as the younger Malfoy led her through the house.

"It's _S.P.E.W_, Malfoy." She muttered.

Everything was a dark ebony wood and decorated with either silver or green somewhere. But there was no sign of Christmas anywhere in the entire house so far, not one piece of holly or needles of a tree. It felt cold and odd. She stopped by a curtain, a painting had been covered over by a purple velvet curtain. She went to pull the cord but was stopped by a cold hand on her wrist, Draco's eyes were on fire.

"Don't touch that, _ever_." The tone of his voice sent shivers on panic down her spine, the cool temperature of his skin wasn't helping. After a moment of silent glaring the two pulled away, Draco stared at the curtain before turning to go down the corridor.

"Who was that, the painting?" She asked in a small voice, hoping not to sound too intrusive. Draco didn't answer, she didn't ask again.

* * *

><p>As Draco entered the drawing room he paused to let Hermione through, watching carefully as she stuck close to him. He had known better than to take her to the room where she was tortured, he needed her trust right now and not her fear. Over in the far armchair by the fireplace that was taller than him sat an old looking man, hunched over, a cane in his hands. His straggly long blond hair covered his face from the two of them. Her heard Hermione gasp when he turned, revealing to the world his scar. The long jagged line of humility.<p>

This was what remained of his father, Draco thought with a scowl.

And it was his own entire fault, everything was.

Lucius' eyes focused on his son and nodded his head, and then rested on Hermione who too nodded politely as possible to the former deatheater.

"Come, sit." He instructed in a rasping voice, coughing at the end. Draco sat on the couch furthest from his further and as expected Hermione took the chair opposite him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I ...thank you for... inviting me to your... home." Draco couldn't suppress his chuckle, each word she bite out was laced with forced politeness. Hermione sent him a well derived glare and looked back to the sickly man. His father turned in his chair and stared at her. After several uncomfortable moments he made a noise under his breath and turned back to the fire.

"You are welcome, Miss Granger." He then turned to Draco, "You know what to do."

Draco simply nodded and faced Hermione who looked more confused than ever. The firelight highlighted her shining hair and illuminated the colour in her eyes. The part of him that was bound to her sang with happiness, but that part was only small then. He crossed his legs and fiddled unconsciously with the ring.

"We need to sort this out Granger, one way or another. I refuse to let some ancient curse ruin my life even further."

"I can understand how not hating me can burden your life, Malfoy." She spat at him. Draco huffed and raised his chin high as he glared down at her.

"Do you want to know what's happening or not bookworm?" Even though it was a small insult it physically hurt him in his chest. Hermione recoiled and folded her arms over her chest as if it hurt her too. He swore mentally.

"Draco, you've been warned." His father hissed, earning a stare form his son. Draco waved his hand and an elf appeared caring a large, elf looking book. The intense stare on Hermione's face made him chuckle.

"This is our history, from what's been gathered over the years. The evidence all seems to suggest that the ancient curse know by the Greeks as the 'Starcrossed Curse' is related to my family. It's said that a God was cast down from Olympus after declaring love for a mortal and was forbidden to ever see her again for who she was, losing all of his memories and possessions except for a silver bracelet. This, here." He pointed on the worn page to a picture of a silver piece of jewellery, a coiling serpent. Hermione leant closer to study it. Draco watched her closely as well.

"It seems familiar, but..."

"I know. It's in Gringotts at the moment, safe."

Hermione's eyebrows joined together.

"You think- you think it has something to do with helping us?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes. I've been researching in the library ever since the ball, and everything points to this. Since we apparently broke the curse by saving each other from death we have two options. One, we learn to live with each other and ... accept our souls." He shuddered, "or two, we use this bracelet to break the bond the God made and go back to our lives."

"And how are we going to do that exactly? You're going off rumours, Malfoy. You don't even know if this is related to that curse."

Draco studied her quietly, a hand covering his mouth as Hermione messed with a strand of hair absentmindedly.

Lucius Malfoy sat silently staring into the flames as they danced. Draco noticed the smirk that graced his lips.

"Do you remember your first day back, Miss Granger? I knew you had overheard our conversation in the office, and I stand by my words. You two should never have been allowed within sixty miles of one another, but fate is cruel." He sucked in a haggard breath and turned to Draco. "This should never have happened, but it has. You two are now in the direct firing line of the Gods."

Draco butted in as she opened her mouth to say something.

"I haven't hated you since the war, Granger, that night when you and Potter saved me from the fire in the Room of Requirement I could never feel even the slightest pinch of bitterness." He paused, choosing to turn away from her, his silver eyes fixed on the strutting white peacock on the lawn. "And then I played my part when I saved you from falling to your death. That's how we ended up here, that's why we can't hate each other."

"But –"

"I don't know about you but I'd rather have you close to me for eternity than freeze to death in my own shadow." He stated proudly ignoring his father's incredulous stare and Hermione's shocked expression. He had just made a deal with the devil, and offered what remained of his cold heart to the girl whom he once called 'enemy'.

Hermione sat there, staring at him, like he was a madman.

Lucius mumbled and waved them away.

"Get some rest both of you, we shall discuss this tomorrow."

Draco nodded his head quickly and stood to led Hermione to her room. She was silent as they crept through the dark corridors with only there wands for light. He stopped outside the guest room and opened the door for her.

"If you need anything, call for Mitsy." He waited until she had walked inside and tuned to him. "Goodnight, Granger."

"Night Malfoy."

"Oh and Granger?"

He paused just outside her door watching as she stuck her head out to stare at him. The portrait opposite complaining about the noise.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"That painting, was my mother."

* * *

><p>Harry sat inside the Leaky Cauldron with Ron. The girl across from him was attractive to be sure, her long dark hair and bright eyes had his attention, but she was no match for Ginny. She sat with her legs crossed revealing pale skin of her knees and calves from the dress she was wearing. A boy sat next to her silently fiddling with his glass of butterbeer. He couldn't remember his name, something foreign. Ron was agitated, but they had agreed.<p>

"What can you tell us about Malfoy?" Harry gulped. He had hoped they would honour their deal, in order to get information on Draco and his strange behaviour they had agreed to meet with the siblings.

"Everything you need to know. However, first, why don't we toast." Erin smirked as she raised her glass. They both followed suit, Pythaeus needed an elbow in his side to raise his. "To the truth, and all that will follow, may Hermione and Draco burn in the pits of hell." She cackled. Harry could still feel the resentment towards Hermione burning in his blood but something, a glimmer of hope, still cooled his mind. From what Erin had told them Hermione had been in a secret affair with Draco, sending him letters, receiving jewellery from him. Erin had been Draco's girlfriend and the reason why she was here now with her brother. Ron had been the worst one affected; Harry had never seen him in such a rage. But no matter what she said to him, no matter what evidence she brought forward he couldn't believe his best friend could have done something like that. Hermione was all sweetness and bravery, not a deceitful Slytherin! He felt terrible ignoring her for all those weeks but after the ball

"Get on with it." Ron choked out, his fists curled beneath the table. Erin smiled.

"Certainly," she reached into her bag "you wanted proof of her betrayal, yes? Well here you are gentlemen." Erin produced several photos from her bag, muggle ones, and handed them to Harry and Ron. They raised an eyebrow. "I have a liking for muggle technology, the camera was always one of my favourites." She admitted, a seemingly embarrassed blush covering her cheeks.

"Hermione would never..." Harry shook his head at the photos, ones of Hermione and Draco in the library sitting together, Hermione at the Hallows Eve Ball when she was looking at Draco, after the 'incident' of them both clinging to each other, and finally one of them in the train corridor; Draco's hand on her arm possessively. Ron was shaking with anger.

"Bloody hell."

"How do we know these weren't tampered with?" Erin smiled and nodded towards the photos and presented her camera. She waved her hand over them in a dismissive manner.

"Check them both if you must, but no matter what I want my revenge Potter, she deserves to pay as does he. Surely you can't let them get away with this? I mean, why else would see go over to his manor, the place where she was tortured?"

Harry studied the look of innocent hatred on her face, a desperate need for justice he thought. True to her word neither the camera nor the photographs had any trace of magic on them. Harry's hope diminished. Ron's mind was already made up. As the boy who lived looked into his bright eyes, into the strange glow that caught his attention, he missed the cold smirk and suddenly felt complete and utter hatred and anger towards Hermione. Nothing else mattered.

"We'll do it." He hissed.

Erin looked to her passive brother and grinned.

"Perfect."

When both had left, Pythaeus turned to Erin wearing a sneer. His light golden eyes had turned darker, an amber, as he eyed the photos she placed into her bag.

"I don't like your games, Aunt Eris."

The girl snapped her head towards his, smiling as he recoiled from her harsh expression.

"Do you want what's rightfully yours or not?"

"Yes." He gulped.

"What would your father think of you if he could see you now? Do you think he would be pleased to see his son acting so weak? Well?"

Pythaeus recoiled some more and lowered his eyes.

"No."

"No?"

He sighed.

"No, Aunt Eris."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek giving it a slow stroke.

"That's my good nephew, now come, we don't want to keep your grandparents waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah! How was that for you? Any better? Make more sense now that all the pieces are played out?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next time: Snow and Mothers.**


	9. I'll be your Sun

**Hey there people, how are you all? I'm tired from working at the House, and met the ghost of 'Lady Harriet' in the bathroom. Seriously!**

**This chapter will hopefully have some nice moments between our couple including flashbacks from Possessive Mythology that weren't in the story, so I'm giving you all an extra bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: Be my Light – Camelot (don't know artist) Hermione's song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: I'll be your Sun<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And if the storm<strong>_

_**Howls through our land**_

_**I'll be your shelter**_

_**I'll be your shelter**_

_**If you'll be my light**_

_**If you'll be my light**_

_**And if the world**_

_**Should fall to winter**_

_**I'll be your warmth**_

_**I'll be your warmth**_

_**If you'll be my light**_

_**If you'll be my light**_

_**And if the skies**_

_**Should cloud to darkness**_

_**I'll be your sun**_

_**I'll be your sun**_

_**If you'll be my light**_

_**If you'll be my light**_

_ He was there again, kissing the top of her head and smiling down at her._

_She gazed up at him with such a feeling of awe Hermione thought that she would swoon or burst. The God in front of her clearly mistook her for one else._

_His molten silver eyes studied her._

_"You must be cold, come on." Draco wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, Hermione smiled gratefully. But there was something off that she couldn't place. Perhaps it was the way his shoulders slumped or the bunching of his muscles under the tunic. Over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of three conspiring women huddled around each other._

_"The blood traitor approaches." The middle one hissed. Hermione gasped and jerked back. Draco pushed Hermione behind his back, his height making it almost impossible to see clearly what was going on._

_"My quarrel is not with you."_

_"Aye."_

_"But the affairs of the world are." They shuffled forward blindly._

_"You have made many enemies, Draco, Sun destroyer."_

_Hermione glanced up at War, wondering what on earth she had meant. In her world blood traitor was such an ironic term, one that Draco would never be called. Yet there was a legend saying that the God of War had killed his brother, Apollo, over the rivalry of a female. Suddenly her heart plummeted. His face was ashen pale and his eyes wide with fear; it looked odd on his face. She suddenly felt the need to embrace him, shield him from the world. They were not worthy of his perfection. She touched his shoulder gently, he flinched._

_"Come away, Precious." He began to drag her away. Hermione stole glances at the hissing women._

_Their wails and moans echoed through the tunnels._

_MURDERER_

_SUN DESTROYER_

_KIN KILLER_

_MURDERER_

_When she stepped out onto what should have been bright sunshine and soft sand. Instead it was cold wind and hard ground. Darkness and clouds covered the sky where Sun should have sat lazily above them. She pulled the coat closer to her shivering body and Draco pushed her closer to him. Hermione observed the frozen ocean, how long had she been down there? The land of no longer green but brown and black, charred. There wasn't a soul around._

_Just the endless plains of destruction._

_ Just like the Battle, she thought, was history repeating itself?_

_She stared up at him._

_"What have we done?"_

_In a flash she was sitting on a bed of cushions and fine silks. Two pointed eared hounds with blood red eyes stared at her. The God was pacing over by a large archway of columns, she had the opportunity to admire him. True, he was the exactly copy of Malfoy, only older and stronger with a better developed physique. _

_When silver orbs became glued to her she could barely hold in the gasp at his emotions, laid open to her. He sat slowly on the bed next to her, taking her tiny hand in his rougher, larger one. One finger began idly tracing invisible patterns on her palm._

_"You know I love you, precious, so much more than anything else, " fingers slipped through hers over and over in an endless cycle of loss and hope, "I've done something that no-one shall ever forgive, not even you, my beautiful Hermione." He stroked her hair. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed._

_"What do you mean? Draco, what happened?" She blinked at him and pulled her hand from his, instantly regretting the hurt in his eyes. "You killed Apollo didn't you, you killed your own brother?"_

_Draco snarled and shook his head, gripping her hand once again this time with more force._

_"He was not my brother, that cowardly thing was never family!" _

_Hermione found herself embracing him warmly, loving the feel of his silky hair and hard muscled. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and finally her lips lovingly. She wasn't sure why she was doing this but it felt so right, like so was truly home._

_"Whatever happens, remember me." He whispered against her neck before pressing a gentle yet tender kiss to her pulse spot. Hermione sighed._

_"Why did you ahve to be so good?" She mumbled whilst he chuckled._

_"Because my descendant cannot understand how he truly feels. But I am here, precious, and soon so shall he." He kissed her again, passionately and Hermione was lost._

_"Please, Draco, I don't understand." She pulled away to look at his handsome face with a lump in her throat, "What is happening?"_

_He slowly let loose a smile that could have killed her. Pearly white teeth shone as he chuckled. Draco buried his face in her hair one last time before whispering:_

_"Απλά να μου το φως του ήλιου, πολύτιμα, ζεστασιά και την άνεση μου, το φως μου και στις πιο σκοτεινές ώρες."_

* * *

><p>It was early morning at Malfoy Manor, the sun was just breaking over the line of trees from the window in the library casting monstrous shadows over the books and Hermione. She stood staring at one of the only pictures of Draco and his mother smiling; for once he actually looked like a normal person.<p>

She had gotten up at this time hoping to get a lot around the house so she would be shared the same of embarrassment later of getting lost, she didn't fancy Draco having to find her. Plus the fact that she couldn't sleep in this place, there were too many memories. It was suppose to be extra cold today, so she had thrown on a blue jumper and black jeans, casual and comfortable.

Sighing, Hermione turned her attention back to the books. She was supposed to wait until Draco was with her really, but she didn't quite like that prospect. In fact there were several things that she didn't like about her current position, one of them being the shadows the lurked around every corner, another being the tiny house elves that spoke in hushed whispers.

Golden rays of warm sunlight hit her shoulder as the sun rose above the thick cover of tress that surrounded the Manor Estates like a curtain. The light illuminated the words on the old parchment she had on the table, amongst them were scribbles in careless hand writing. She wasn't surprised to find the Malfoys had such a large library but what did was the amount of books on Greek Mythology. Hermione narrows her eyes at many muggle names and old stories she thought they would have rather burnt. Hermione ran her fingers over the spines of books that looked old enough to be originals. The dull 'click' on the wooden floors snapped her attention to the doorway. What she saw made her heart cry out to someone she thought never needed her care.

Lucius Malfoy didn't seem surprised to find her in his library, touching his books and using his desk. Hermione stood frozen as he limped into the room, eyes cast downwards looking thoughtful. She watched as he lowered himself down into the armchair by the dark fireplace and closed his eyes, showing the true length of his scar. It made her shudder.

"My son is looking for you, Miss Granger," he whispered. Not needing the excuse she had made up in her head, Hermione thankfully all but ran from the room. She thought back to the two images she had of Draco's father; the cruel death eater and this now so empty cripple. It was as if his soul had been sucked right out of him. Whilst turning around to get a last glimpse of the sickly looking man she clumsily tripped and bumped into something on the way down to the floor. Only the floor wasn't as cold or hard as she suspected. It grunted and she looked up to blush wildly. Draco's shocked face stared back at her. Unable to move she just lay there looking at him, feeling incredibly stupid.

Draco suddenly laughed catching her off guard. She jumped up and moved three steps away where he sat chuckling on the floor.

"Merlin, Granger! I didn't know you were _that_ eager to see me."

If it was possible she blushed some more.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Unconsciously she offered him her hand which he took, helping him to his feet she found herself smiling at him. Draco pulled her in close and embraced her like a lover would, she didn't stop him. Then they realised. A quick moment of bliss was met with panic as they frantically pulled apart to stare at each other. "What was that?"

Draco shook his head mutely, gulping hard.

Hermione coughed and turned away from the scene. Somewhere in the house a man was laughing.

"Listen, Granger," she turned back to see Draco leaning against the wall staring at the floor, he seemed to be struggling for words, "I – uh – just... come on." He fled down the corridor with Hermione running to try and catch up with him. He paused by the covered painting before storming off up another set of marble stairs. Hermione stared at the painting, feeling the itch to remove the offending curtain, but Draco's voice pulled her away.

The room she found him sitting in, running his fingers over papers that were thrown everywhere looked very much like a bedroom, or what was left of it. The four-poster bed was decorated with green and silver sheets and curtains whilst the rest of the furniture was a dark ebony like the rest of the house. There was a desk and a chair underneath a pile of paperwork in the corner overlooking the gardens one pile in particular caught her attention. Hermione saw a pile of drawings on the floor, and she bent down to pick them up.

"Don't touch that!" he roared making her jump back. Draco flew down and grabbed them all, casting them into his chest on the far side of the room. Hermione frowned.

"What is wrong with you?" The she noticed him. Draco was shaking, from head to toe, a hand covering his mouth and another in his hair as he searched frantically for more pieces of parchment. Hermione felt uneasy, like she should be comforting him or something. "Malfoy?"

There was no response, "Malfoy? Draco?"

He turned sharply to blink at her. Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" She asked gently, placing a hand on his arm. He relaxed slightly and then pulled her to sit on the bed with him, she watched as he placed his head in his hands, looking more vulnerable than ever. His breath was shallow.

"Did you have a dream last night? Anything at all?" His wild looking eyes jumped to hers. Hermione immediately remembered her vivid dream, she remembered the God speaking to her as if she was really there with him. The women...old and haggard...they were the Fates.

"Yes," she murmured. Draco's eyes immediately lit up.

"Then we're ready." He sighed in relief and the tension left his body completely. He lay back on the bed staring up at the curtains. Hermione was the one to tense up now, she felt strangely comfortable with this new Malfoy, but he was so different. It felt strange. Draco saw her looking at him and patted the space next to him. When Hermione shook her head he rolled his eyes.

"Ready for what exactly?" Hermione stood up to look out the window, wanting for a witty remark or insult. But she was disappointed.

"There's a lot to explain." She heard him shift from the bed, picking up stray pieces of his work.

"What is all this anyway?"

"This? This is just from last night's dream." On that she whirled around and tilted her head to the side in confusion. As if sensing her thought's Draco sighed and handed her a pile. The pieces of parchment all had similar writing on it, some had pictures drawn freehand of pillars and odd things. Then there was something odd, the next few pages all had similar drawings of the same object. It looked like some sort of Slytherin bracelet, a snake coiling around with a person's arm. She picked up another pile and found the same thing. I'm in the presence of a mad man, she thought, shaking her head.

"Weird isn't it?" Draco stood behind her, carelessly tossing through his work.

"This, this is the thing in your volt? What does it do?"

Draco shrugged.

"Beats me, but I'd bet my new broom that's we have to destroy it or something."

Hermione snorted, attracting his attention.

"You talk about it as if it's a horcrux or something!" She laughed, remembering all too well the days she spent in the forest and lurking around the corners of London hurting those evil things. When she looked up Draco was looking at her funny, clear confusion written across his face.

"What's a horcrux?"

"Never you mind." She realised she was smiling again, smiling at Malfoy. Hell must be cold today, she thought with a smirk. Draco seemed to notice her change in mood and smiled as well. Inside, she felt like a potion, all hot and bubbly, when she was with him, no matter how much her brain nagged against it.

Things were changing to be sure but just how much more?

* * *

><p>Later that day, just having finished dinner in a very uncomfortable silence with Draco and his father, Hermione had decided to take a walk in the gardens. They were famed to be the most extravagant and beautiful in all of England, the Wizarding one that is.<p>

The snow crunched under her feet making a line of footprints from the house out towards the frozen trees and fountain that seemed frozen in time. It was remarkable, everywhere was covered in white, including the peacocks that sat in their pen near the house, a warming spell keeping them very happy. She frowned when she came to the fork in the path, two house elves were hunching over tiny shovels arguing about which one was better. Both were wrapped up in rags up to their ears making them look like miniature mummies. There were already three magical shovels digging the path clear, Hermione jumped out of the way of one as it came towards her. Smiling, she offered the two elves a warming spell for the cold snow that sat on top of their ears, both nodded eagerly.

Hermione left them both and stared in awe at the scenery she never thought possible for a Malfoy to own. Then she had a childish idea, so much so that she giggled. Hermione Granger DOES NOT giggle, she reprimanded herself. It was Christmas after all, well in two days, so why not decorate the place a little?

It took her Merlin knows how long to build the snowman in the middle of the lawn, set back from the great fountain of intertwining serpents spitting icicles. She placed the transfigured hat on his smiling head, and she got a mouthful of snow. Spluttering and shivering she heard the hysterical laughter of a male person from behind the fountain. Draco was supporting himself on his knees, his dragon hind gloves were and hat were of course the best of fashion. Hermione felt the anger bubbling anger with excitement. In his moment of weakness she pulled her arm back and aimed a snowball at his arrogant head. But it missed and hit his shoulder. Draco immediately stopped and raised an eyebrow at his snow covered shoulder.

"Do you really want to play with fire, Granger?" Another snow all answered him as it collided with his chest. A war had begun in the garden. Frantic elves ran for cover as the two eighteen year olds began firing magical snow at each other.

From the large window in the dining room Lucius was frowning.

"Come on Malfoy, can't do any better than that?" She teased, and Draco looked more determined than ever. One hit Hermione's leg, another on her neck allowing horrid ice to slide down her top. She whimpered and made a noise that started his laughter off again. How she wished one, just one, could hit his head! In retaliation she cast a spell on the tree Draco was hiding under, causing an avalanche of snow to fall on top of him, and covered the youngest Malfoy. At first Hermione had been laughing so hard she feared her might have a heart attack, but when he didn't come crawl out she began to worry.

"Malfoy?"

There was no response. She crept closer to his snowy grave with her wand pointed, a snowball behind her back just in case. Panic crept into her heart.

"Draco?"

There was silence.

Hermione panicked and began clawing at the snow. A hand grabbed hers and she screamed. A blond head appeared and snow fell on top of her. She shook her head to dislodge the ice. Draco was smiling, genuinely smiling. She admired how good he looked like this, his hair was tossed slightly and his silver eyes were sparkling. He was looking at her too, and unknown to Hermione, was thinking similar thoughts.

Their heads turned when the elves snickered and disapparated instantly. Hermione turned to Draco confused and found him staring above them. She dared to look up and saw the tell-tale green plant with white berries. She gulped, her heart transfigured into a drum;

Mistletoe.

Her eyes locked with his. Unlike Hermione, Draco was smiling softly.

"You have to kiss me."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open.

"I don't want to kiss you!"

"Yes, _you do_."

Just as she was about to protest further he pulled her towards him none too gently and sealed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was that any good?<strong>

**Please review, I'm desperate to know what you're thinking.**

**Draco's translation - Just be my sunlight, precious, my warmth and comfort, my light in the darkest hours.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Next Time: Christmas' are different in different places.**


	10. Learning to Accept

**So, here I am finding myself with some spare time to either write or do some boring work...I think I'll do this first and work on Soviet relationships with the U.S.A later :p**

**Thanks for all your reviews, especially to waterflower20 for helping me with translations, what would I do without you ;)**

**In this chapter the plot thickens a bit, it reminds me of the first chapter of Deathly Hallows a little bit, imagine Draco's face when Charity Burbidge (spelling?) dies, yep.**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**Song: Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation (great song)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Learning to Accept<strong>

* * *

><p>(Pythaeus)<p>

_I feel that I was meant for something more_  
><em>My curse, this awful power to unmake<em>  
><em>And ever since you found your taste for war<em>  
><em>You've forced me onto those whose lives you'd take<em>

Pythaeus was sitting in a bright room with his head lowered to the marble table. Everything here was too bright, and much to formal for his liking. The stone columns that decorated the chamber towered over him to reach up to the ceiling above that was made to look like the sky. The sun sat lazily overhead, pouring golden light down onto him and the chamber, the warmth made him feel a little more at ease, but in a place like this there wasn't much to feel happy about. To his right sat a smug looking Eris who had her feet crossed demurely under the table, he hated the way her eyes twinkled with mischief. To his left sat his aunt, Artemis, and opposite sat his grandmother, Leto and his grandfather, Zeus. All of them were smiling politely and were discussing matters that seemed pointless to him. He was only 2013 years old, he had heard their prattle all before.

As he sighed and began to study the scenery outside of the chamber he wished his brother, Troilius and his sister Cassandra were still here. Troilius would make him laugh whilst Cassandra would chide him for being so childish in these situations. But both were dead now, Cassandra was the mortal daughter of Hecuba and Priam and had been killed when the Trojan's lost. His brother was killed by Achilles after sneaking out one night to meet a lover. Pythaeus was only 13 at the time, but could recall the events very clearly in his head. He could also recall Hermione, Princess of Troy. He had rarely seen her in the palace let alone talked to her. She was the one that everyone seemed to forget, the one destined for trouble.

"Pythaeus!"

He jerked back from his thoughts to stare in horror at his grandmother.

"Sorry grandmother, what were you saying?"

Leto huffed and gave him a weak smile. Her long mahogany hair fell from her shoulder in waves as she turned to the monstrous man next to her. Zeus sat brooding, fiddling with the wiring hairs of his grey beard.

"Your aunt tells me you've found her." His usually booming voice was so quiet today, it unnerved Pythaeus. His sat straighter in his seat as the wine goblets appeared of the table along with a banquet of food.

"Yes," he whispered.

"And that's not all, you'll never guess who we bumped into along the way dear Artemis."

The woman turned smiling from her conversation with a dark, shadow-like man, Hades, to raise an eyebrow at her sister.

"Oh?"

Eris smirked evilly when she stroked Pythaeus' hand, he retracted it immediately to safety under the table.

"Who, my dear? You mustn't keep us waiting in suspense." Aphrodite chuckled as she entered the room, clinging to the arm of Helios, who shone light around the room with his smile. Pythaeus envied him for that.

Eris' smirk grew wider as she sipped her goblet.

"Draco."

A deadly silence covered the chamber. Pythaeus felt like a balloon waiting to burst, surrounded by sharp pins. He stole glances at the gods and goddesses. Aphrodite turned very pale and was frowning, Artemis was the opposite, looking like she would explode any second. Zeus, as always, looked pensive. Eris laughed darkly.

"How? They cannot be anywhere near each other!" Artemis roared.

"What has happened Eris?" Aphrodite gripped Helios arm tighter, her anger beginning to well up. The shining god whispered soothingly into her ear.

"I think you all know." She drank from her goblet, draining it dry. "The Fates have seen and decided their fate, you know this brother."

Hades glared at her, not bothering to answer.

"Then what can we do?" Leto asked, her inexperience in these matters showing through her worried eyes.

"Nothing." Zeus muttered, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"What?" Artemis hissed.

"Daughter, be calm, as I recall Hera and Aphrodite cast the curse onto them with only one way to break it. If they have done so then events must occur to keep balance. Either way, we have nothing to be concerned about." He drained his goblet and turned to look Pythaeus directly in the eye. He froze. "What do you have to say on this matter?"

Pythaeus blinked at the god of gods were several seconds before Eris nudged him.

"They are both family to me, whether I like him or not. I protect my family." He stated with his chin pointed, hoping to look regal and confident. Zeus nodded, never smiled, and seemed please with his decision. However, Aunt Artemis was not.

"How can you say that boy?" She glared at him with both hands on the table. He leant back gulping.

"She is my sister, I won't lose any more of my family, Aunt Artemis." He lowered his head to the table to escape her intense gaze, "she is not to blame."

The goddess huffed and turned away. Hades was quieting conversing with Athena in the corner, he caught Pythaeus' eye.

"Perhaps, the boy is right, our minds were clouded by grief before, but the girl was never to be blamed for the actions of gods." There was a chorus of uneasy agreements. Pythaeus' heart soared with hope.

"Perhaps these descendants have learnt their ancestors' mistakes," Helios reasoned, "they may be wiser now."

Pythaeus sent him a flashing smile, not the same as his but close. The god winked at him, the way a hero would to an adoring fan. Helios had always been like a second father to Pythaeus, and he admired him for it.

"Very well." Zeus stood and left the chamber, putting a hand on his grandson's shoulder. Leto bent down and kissed his cheek as she left trying to counsel a fuming Artemis. Aphrodite had left also with Athena, leaving him alone with Helios and Hades. The dark God smiled to him and left giving Helios a look. Pythaeus stood next to him as they descended down the marble steps.

Helios put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I think of you as my son, don't you?"

Pythaeus beamed.

"Of course."

His hand gripped his shoulder tighter, a serious expression crossed his face.

"Do you love her?"

Pythaeus furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're related." His answer was met by song like laughter, making him grin brightly.

"We are all related somewhere down the line my boy." He turned to him at the end of the stairs and held both of his shoulders. He thought how marvellous it would be to be like Helios, a god and a hero. But his question had stirred many other questions inside his thoughts. "One day you will be a great God like your father, and she would be a great wife for you. The boy, Draco, doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The child without a name grew up to be the hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand<strong>_  
><em><strong>The choice he'd made he could not comprehend<strong>_  
><em><strong>His blood a grim secret they had to commend<strong>_

_**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life**_  
><em><strong>He prayed for both but was denied<strong>_

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**_  
><em><strong>Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will all our sins be justified?<strong>_

One moment he was in utter bliss.

As if fireworks and the sun itself had exploded above him in a colourful display of heat and light.

Then next he was in pain, his head snapped to the side with a red mark on his cheek that smarted.

Draco gaped and rubbed his sore cheek, watching unbelieving as Hermione ran inside the manor. True, he expected as much but hoped that she would lose her ability to think for five minutes. He was wrong. For a moment he felt like another person; stronger, braver and in control. She seemed to feel it too, she was accepting and he loved it. Was this what was happening? He thought, I am turning into my ancestor?

Glancing down into the ice of the frozen fountain he caught a glimpse of his reflection. He admired his appearance, he had always been handsome, an Adonis in the eyes of women. This could all have been because of his bloodline. The dreams pointed to everything related to Greece, the God of War who had disappeared from history for loving an unworthy mortal. Hermione had first given him the idea when they were studying in the common room.

She was afraid, that's what it was. Stupid Granger turning into a coward, he hissed. But the insult no matter how small hurt his head, and he regretted it immediately. Shaking his head angrily it stormed off.

It was evening the next day when he found her again, or rather heard her.

"Σου τραγούδησε τη χθεσινή νύχτα,άκουσε το  
>κάλεσμά σου,<br>Πνιγόταν σε δάκρυα χίλιες φορές.  
>Το πνεύμα σου κυμαινόταν,το πνεύμα σου<br>έψαχνε  
>Σε ένα σύννεφο από όνειρα."<p>

Draco froze in mid step outside the guest bedroom, where Hermione was staying, she was singing softly. He peered around the doorway to see her sitting on the bed surrounded by books and pieces of parchment, he smirked, it looked like she was realising too.

The ancient melody was calling to his soul, his memories remembered it well. A part of him felt at ease with the tune, even though he had no idea what it meant. It was a peaceful time. He thought quickly about how much had changed as he leant against her doorframe staring in. Every memory of the insults and sneers he had thrown at her brunt him, as if they were erasing themselves. He got a chance with his new look on life to appreciate just how amazing was she. He felt himself smiling as her eyes found his. Hermione was blushing, trying to hide her face in the books.

"Why did you hit me again?" He asked as he strode into the room and sat on her bed feeling smug.

Hermione blushed some more.

"You had no right to kiss me."

Draco laughed at her, he actually laughed, long and hard causing her to glare at him. Something inside him eased its way not his mind, he felt powerful again, like he could spit fire.

"Have I ever needed a reason to kiss you?"

"Those were just dreams, Draco." She didn't look up from her book. It annoyed him. With a smirk he tossed the book onto the bed so he had her full attention.

"Hermione," he chuckled when she pulled away from him slightly, "for the smartest girl in school you're being awfully thick."

She blinked at him.

"Pardon?" she whispered. Sensing a change in mood, Draco pulled himself closer to study some of the papers that littered her bed. All of them had information on reincarnation and mythology.

"You already know what's happening, so why are you resisting it?"

Apparently afraid she stood up quickly and chose to look out at the dying sun instead. The way in which she crossed her arms and position her body away from him told Draco that she knew he was right.

"There are times when I- I feel – like a different person. I feel like I know you and-" she stopped abruptly and placed a hand over her mouth. Draco was instantly on his feet, feeling the need to comfort her.

"What?"

Hermione was crying, her hand covering her face. Draco turned her around by her shoulders and she suddenly latched herself onto him. He was shocked to be sure but welcomed it all the same. Part of his brain chided him that she was the enemy, a mud-... no, he couldn't even bring himself to think that word. She pulled back from him and quickly dried her eyes to compose herself.

"Why can't we go back to hating each other?"

"Believe me, I've been trying for some time now." He felt elated when she cracked a smile at him, however small it was. "I know your scared, Hermione."

"What about you? If it's true-"

"It is." He interrupted, staring at her annoyed face as she stepped back to the bed and began gathering up the parchment and books.

"If it's true, then you have more to worry about than me. I mean, it would explain how you can do magic but for me? It makes little sense."

Draco wanted to make a joke about blood purity but something else caught his attention. The voices were back, the ones from his nightmares. Old, rasping sounds that sounded scratchy:

_Murder_

_Traitor_

_Sun Destroyer_

_The time has come _

Draco hissed, placing a hand to his forehead and scrunching his eyes shut. He felt a warm hand cover his own. The voice silenced. He opened his eyes quickly to see Hermione not three inches from him looking concerned. For a moment all they did was stare at each other, and then she smiled and stepped back.

"I know, I hear them too."

For once Draco didn't feel so alone at home. Silently slipping his fingers through hers he pulled her down the stairs to spend Christmas Eve in the company of someone who understood.

Hermione leant in so she could whisper in his ear;

"I forgive you for what you did, Draco."

"Good."

"I'll be your sun."

He was taken aback by her comment and froze on the stairs. Hermione had also stopped and was staring up at him from three steps away with such innocence his soul shook. That sun he had swallowed weeks ago had finally gone and been replaced by warm comfort.

The star was now in front of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Should be more coming soon.**

**Next time: differences of opinion.**

**Hermione's song: **

**She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling,**  
><strong>Drowning in tears a thousand times.<strong>  
><strong>Your spirit was floating, your spirit was searching<strong>  
><strong>On a cloud of dreams.<strong>


	11. Mocking Bird

**Hi guys, I got some news for you all. Karenn Hale is translating my story; Possessive Mythology into Spanish! How cool! Now everyone in Spain can enjoy Dramione too :p**

**I've just found a spare few minutes to write this before I go out to work, yippee, and it's been in my head for a while. This is the point where you all start to hate me, please don't!**

**Enjoy...sort of...**

**Song: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Mocking Bird<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I had to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would put myself right beside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>So let me ask<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you like that?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you like that?<strong>_

_**And I don't mind**_  
><em><strong>If you say this love is the last time<strong>_  
><em><strong>So now I'll ask<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you like that?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you like that?<strong>_

_**Something's getting in the way.**_  
><em><strong>Something's just about to break.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tell me how it should be.<strong>_

It was dark by the time Hermione had flooed to the Burrow. The blizzard made it nearly impossible to see outside, the snow hitting the windows with such a force she feared they might collapse. She smiled at the homely feel to the place, it was nothing like home but close enough. The first of the red haired clan to meet her was Ginny. Hermione smiled but it didn't last long. Her face was covered in tears and her cheeks her red from crying.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I-I've tried – but – they just – won't listen!"

She quickly stepped closer to the crying girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, the atmosphere in the Burrow suddenly turned cold.

"Ginny-?"

"Oh look who's back."

Hermione jumped and turned to stare at the kitchen doorway where a very angry looking Ronald Weasley stood, his hands clenching at his sides. The glare he was giving her sent tiny shocks of panic through her.

"Ron, what on earth is going on?" she hissed walking up to him, ignoring Ginny's attempts to pull her away. The redhead male snarled, something that surprised her so much Hermione backed away a step. Never before had Ron looked so upset.

"Ron who...oh." Harry's head appeared from the Kitchen and too glared at her, but there wasn't the coldness in his green eyes that Ron had in his, there was almost a flicker of sorrow. The four of them stood silently until another high pitched voice slurred.

"Ron, darling, what is all the fuss about?" Erin slithered into the room, clinging to Ron's arm and smiling up at him. Hermione immediately blushed with anger and gulped.

"What is she doing here? Well? Someone tell me what's going on!" Hermione shouted, her anxiety growing with each second.

Ron chuckled.

"Erin has been invited here, you however aren't welcome anymore." Ron snapped, pulling Erin closer to her. Harry lowered his eyes from Hermione's. She had begun to shake, this can't be happening, she thought. Harry and Ron had been her closest friends for years, why would they do this now?

"Stop being stupid-"

"NO!" Ron roared, making Ginny and Hermione jump back, "You stop lying to us Hermione! We know what you did; you're nothing but a slut, and Malfoy? Couldn't you have at least gone off with someone descent?"

Hermione froze, every muscle in her body locked. Her mouth fell open as the girl on Ron's arm giggled apparently enjoying this too much. There was a spark in her eyes that Hermione found familiar, there were flashes of golden light, dark hair that floated and sharp fingers biting into her arm.

"Pythaeus, time to go."

The boy with golden curls pouted and turned to look at the women dressed in fine fabrics and a smile that could kill. Her long inky black hair seemed to float around her head. Hermione lowered her eyes to the women who resembled a goddess.

"But we haven't finished yet!"

She laughed and caressed his cheek. Hermione felt the sharp sting of jealousy enter her staring at her stomach and working up. She played with the hem of her deep blue dress, a rebellious curl hanging by her cheek tickled her.

"Your father commands it, and not to worry my dear boy, Princess Hermione I'm sure would like some time to herself." The first time she looked up Hermione saw the venom in the woman's eyes. She recoiled and hugged Pythaeus quickly. Even for a fourteen summer old he was too tall, she thought.

Pythaeus frowned.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, the gods couldn't keep me away." Hermione chuckled at him, noticing the way his brown eyes twinkled with laughter. He kissed her cheek and left. The woman hissed, giving Hermione a firm glare, as she past her claw like fingers gripped Hermione's arm and squeezed.

"Ow." She mumbled.

The woman leant in close to her ear.

"Don't get attached little mortal, he has better plans."

Hermione scowled at her back as she floated away, rubbing away the red crescents on her arms.

Gasping, Hermione staggered backwards and shook her head. Erin was grinning now like a cat, stroking Ron's arm gently. Hermione held a hand up.

"What is going on?" Realisation hit here, "you think, you think I'm seeing Malfoy? Really Ronald!" Hermione shook her head again to try and clear her vision from the strange flashback, there was a stinging pain in her temples that made it difficult to focus. From then on everything seemed to pass in a blur of sound and colour. Ginny gripped onto Hermione's arm but was pulled away by Harry, it was the sadness in his eyes that hurt her the most. Ron was all but screaming at her, calling her every name in the book including that one...mudblood...it stung. Tears wanted to flow freely but somehow she managed to stay stronger. All the time she kept seeing images of Erin...Erin..._Eris_.

Hermione was backed into the fireplace and her luggage was carelessly thrown in.

"GO BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU FILTHY-" But Hermione didn't hear the last name he called her because she had already flooed to the one place she had left. The last thing she saw was Harry, his uncertain expression, the pain.

* * *

><p>Hermione landed in the study and tripped over her suitcase. Crookshanks hissed loudly as she missed his cage by centimetres. Her shoulder shook her tears that she refused to unleash, agony of losing her best friends took hold of her spirit. How could they do this to her, and why?<p>

Taking several deep, hard breaths, Hermione stood and looked around the room. The ebony wooden floors and furniture was still the same, dark and foreboding in the eerie house. An elegant eagle owl with silvery feathers sat on the desk, eyes wide open in curiosity amongst the books and parchment that lay scattered on the surface. A 'pop' alerted her to someone's arrival.

The house elf saw her and dropped the feather duster that landed on the floor with a 'thud'. It's eyes winded and ears perked.

"Miss! Wheezy is so happy to see Miss again!" The tiny elf latched herself onto Hermione legs, it cheered her up a little. She smiled down at the elf.

"I'm happy to see you too Wheezy, but I need to see your master." That was the last thing on her mind right now, the last thing she needed. She'd already ruined Christmas Day for one family; she didn't want to ruin another. Within seconds the elf was gone and back in a flash, beaming. The study door was opened with such a force that it hit the wall with a loud crack. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway scowling. Out of instinct Hermione took a step back only to hit her trunk. She gulped and held her head high.

"What happened?" His tone suggested that he really didn't care at this moment in time. He looked beyond angry, he was fuming. His shoulders were tensed and his eyes were wild, something she had only ever seen once before, long ago. When she looked into the silver orbs something in her snapped and Hermione couldn't help but feel weak, helpless even. Magic buzzed around her system and tingling her fingertips. Something changed in Draco, he stared at her and, somehow, turned gentler. Hermione wasn't sure what was going on but the moment when she found herself hugging her once enemy felt like heaven. The tears were unstoppable then, she hated herself for being so weak, as she clung to his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck. He didn't seem to mind, and if he did he chose to hide it well. His hands rubbed her back comfortingly.

That night, Hermione found herself standing in a garden. Large white pillars surrounded the area, covered in beautiful entwining vines with tiny red flowers on them. The stone under her feet was a polished marble that reflected her face back at her. She gasped. In her hair were gold ribbons that followed the path of her curls over her left shoulder. The cream toga-like dress she was wearing highlighted her slightly tanned skin.

The fountain in the centre of the garden reminded her of the one at Malfoy Manor, only instead of two coiling snakes it was a single serpent hissing waters from its jaws and below it sat two great stone dogs that resembled wolves. Hermione admired the artwork and touched the wolf's muzzle, tracing the patterns of the strong jaw muscles.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and spun around to be greeted by laughter.

A man stood before her dressed in silver battle armour clearly belonging to another time. He was glowing in the soft sunlight, highlighting the brilliance of his silver eyes. The light bounced off his white blond hair that covered his eyes partially. She found herself smiling as he took her hand in his free one that wasn't caring the red fringed helmet.

For once she felt freed, light like a cloud, drifting or floating through the marble and flowers. She stole a glance at him, he was beaming with power and beauty. She couldn't believe the transformation.

"It suits you," she chuckled as she fingered the shoulder plate. Draco smirked.

"It does, doesn't it? Then again, this is who we are." He turned to smile at her. "You look beautiful."

Hermione turned her head away to pretend to admire the scenery, hiding her blush.

"Where do you think we are?"

"Olympus," he answered instantly, "this is my home."

She shook her head and giggled, again, something she wouldn't usually do, but she felt so right.

So alive.

He pulled on her hand, catching her attention again. He questioned her with his eyes.

"Trust you to have the best in both lives."

He laughed at her comment and turned to admire the world as she had done.

He sighed.

"This, this is where I belong, I can feel it."

"So do I."

Smiling at each other the two stood close to each other watching the sun drop slowly below the horizon. Hermione swore she could have seen a boy on a golden chariot in the sun, but then again, it might have just been the heat.

* * *

><p>Draco furrowed his blond eyebrows as he scrutinized himself in the mirror. The Slytherin robes were perfect, his hair was perfect. Everything was perfect, he smirked, as always. However, there were several changed that were difficult to miss. First, there was the fact that he had become more muscular, not that he was complaining. Second, his eyes had become bright, the silver more defined with slithers of light. And third, his magical abilities had improved, not that they needed to be any better. He could perform more wand less magic now along with his improved fighting ability that he didn't even know he had. His father was pleased that at least the armoury was in use again and not gathering dust.<p>

As he pulled the trunk off his bed and pushed his wand safely into his pocket, Draco briefly recalled Granger, Hermione now, his mind chided. She had changed too. Her looks had become more appealing, more foreign looking in a way. Her hair had grown long and curled delicately around her face and shoulder. Her eyes, they had changed too just like his. And all in a matter of weeks!

"Master, Tipsy is to tell Master that it is time to leave."

He nodded quickly to the elf and he apparated away quickly.

Another thing that worried him, as he levitated the luggage down the stair case with the help of his house elf, Wheezy, was the memories. They were as clear as ones from his childhood and very real. There were things that he could recall that were unthinkable, such as the sound of his mother's voice, but not his birth mother, the goddess. He could still feel the leather of the sword handle the first time he held it up with the help of his uncle. The dark brooding man that lurked in shadows. Then there was the first time he saw Hermione, the Trojan Princess had captured his mind and heart in one glance. He had never known love before, and yet there was the memory of his first love hidden inside the catacombs of his mind.

Draco smirked as he stood next to Hermione and his father at the fireplace. They had oblivious been speaking of something that ruffled her feathers because Hermione was blushing. She stole glances at him now and again. Ever since Christmas they had been getting closer, the bond undeniable. He wasn't even sure anymore whether he wanted to find the bracelet, whether he wanted to break the bond.

"Ready?" He quirked an eyebrow at Hermione.

She sighed.

"I suppose."

He smirked again when she brushed her arm against his in the dark fireplace, her cheeks turning the unmistakable red. He had been popular with the females in the ancient past and past, how could he not be? After all, he was a God.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it I'm afraid for today, I suppose you all have some questions now right?<strong>

**Well you've have to what ;)**

**Next Time: My protector: War**


	12. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Hello everyone, sorry its been so long but I was taking a holiday...and now I'm back.**

**Sweet and to the point, ENJOY!**

**Should only be a few chapters left... oh and I'm wondering if there are any artists out there that would like to create a banner or wallpaper or maybe a trailer for PM or IM! Anyone interested then let me know, I'm currently working on a trailer for Possessive Mythology myself at the moment.**

**Song: Let Go by Frou Frou**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Beauty in the Breakdown<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drink up, baby down<strong>_  
><em><strong>mmm, are you in or are you out?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leave your things behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause it's all going off without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy<strong>_  
><em><strong>These mishaps<strong>_  
><em><strong>You bubble wrap<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you've no idea what you're like<strong>_

_**So let go, jump in**_  
><em><strong>Oh well, whatcha waiting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause there's beauty in the breakdown<strong>_  
><em><strong>So let go, just get in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, it's so amazing here<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause there's beauty in the breakdown<strong>_

Pythaeus couldn't control the rage that was bubbling under his skin as the two of them strode into the hall on the first day back. The end of his fork he could feel was beginning to bend under the pressure of his fist. The students near him were beginning to edge away in their seats, he didn't blame them. The sunlight burning in the sky only fuelled his energy; after all, he would take over his father's right.

His right.

His title of God of the Sun.

Draco was smirking at him, actually daring to smirk! His arrogance had only grown after what he did, now that he knew who he was and it was all because of Hermione. His thoughts calmed and the scowl removed itself from his face as he looked at her. She looked just like he had remembered her. All glowing beauty and sweetness. What was the word...innocence.

Innocence that War will corrupt.

_My sister_, he thought with a frown.

Eris had left him here to continue his pursuits. It was surprising how none of the other children had questioned her disappearance. Then again, he wouldn't be here much longer, and neither would they. Shoving his untouched breakfast far from him, Pythaeus stood and stormed out of the hall knocking children over in the process, catching Hermione's eye on his way out. He held it for a moment and left feeling what he thought Draco must have been feeling this entire time. For a small, insignificant moment, he pitied him.

* * *

><p>Lessons for the day flew by for Hermione. She had a smile on her face all day and found concentrating on her subjects easy as usual. And it was all thanks to Draco. She could remember things now that she never thought would have been possible. In herself, she had changed too. Her appearance was one thing but her memories...everything was much rosier until the war. The first war. But she also saw Draco in a new light, he was brave, demanding and powerful, far from the cowardly bully she had known for six years.<p>

As she walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room that night she passed the many crowds of sneering faces as usual. Ever since the incident at the Burrow the whole school seemed out to get her. She felt bitter anger towards Harry and Ron, why couldn't they pull themselves together? She was their best friend. After everything she'd down for them they turned around and shoved her away. A frown worked its way onto her face. Without looking where she was going as she turned the corner on the staircase she collided with someone's shoulder and sent their books flying.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help," she muttered apologetically as she bent to pick up a book on Astronomy. Pythaeus stared emotionlessly at her and when she realised who it was she froze. He looked at her face and then at her books she was juggling in the other arm. He took back his books and sighed.

"Frowning never suited you, you know," he stated coolly. Hermione looked at him in surprise. He had dared to talk to her when no one else had. "Any particular reason you have Homer's Illiad under your arm Hermione?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason why you would like to know?" She matched his expression so perfectly that they both burst out laughing attracting the attentions of several passing Gryffindors. Once it had passed they both stood grinning at each other, just like they use to when they were children. Looking over her shoulder he pulled her gently into one of the alcoves.

"I know you know now."

Hermione nodded gently. The grin, if it could, spread wider and he pulled her into a hug. Chuckling she hugged him back. Pythaeus breathe din her scent and hummed as she did the same.

"I have a half brother," she whispered with glee. They pulled apart and smiled.

"And I a half sister," he smoothed over a piece of her hair that had come loose, "but you know that since that was over a thousand years ago that's probably not true anymore. But I'm not complaining." He laughed.

"What does that make you then? A demi-god?" She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Apollo was his father but her mother, real mother, was his mother too...the very thought of the former Sun God sent shivers down her arms.

"I a way yes, better I'm taking over my father's title soon enough, once I finish my task anyway."

Hermione was intrigued so she pressed on, but time wasn't on her side.

"What task?" She asked as they walked away.

Pythaeus only laughed.

* * *

><p>Things weren't all rosy for Draco.<p>

He found himself covered in sweat and tensed like a cat ready to pounce that night.

Everything he had once known was collapsing around him

And all because of a note.

His silver eyes narrowed at the letter, no a scroll, were the perfectly former words mocked him.

**_Your time will come Kin Killer,_**

**_We know you know,_**

**_The Sun Destroyer must pay the price for his betrayal,_**

**_If he is ever to enter the House of all Houses again he shall suffer what he was caused._**

**_It shall begin in five days time when the sun and moon are equal,_**

**_You shall be summoned to be tried by the hands of the Fates,_**

**_But don't despair dear brother, I will take good care of your duties as I have done for over a thousand years now._**

Sucking in oxygen through his teeth, Draco ripped up the parchment and threw it into the fires watching each piece burn to nothing. As the flames danced in his eyes he sat with his hands in his hair in fists trying not to breakdown.

* * *

><p><strong>Well are you curious now?<strong>

**Hope you liked it**

**Review! Please!**

**Next Time: confrontations**


	13. Struggles

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm updating so late but I have my reasons...Hopefully this story should be finished in about 10 chapters? So I'll have chance to right my other stuff too!**

**So far...Draco's received a letter from an Olympian...three guesses who..., and Hermione is on good terms with Pythaeus again as he has to tackle a task. Harry and Ron are under the influence of Eris, Goddess of Chaos which can never be good. Something has to give, right?**

**Chapter 13...the unlucky chapter for me...**

**Enjoy! And please review, I love to hear your comments!**

**Song: Crush by Pendulum**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Struggles<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was running out in the cold light,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wondering where to go,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To run away, without you.<strong>_

_**All my fear is coming home,**_  
><em><strong>And it's ripped out for the show.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will become you (tonight).<strong>_

_**I was wandering under black skies,**_  
><em><strong>Clutching at what is mine,<strong>_  
><em><strong>No control, left to lose.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I felt that it wouldn't phase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ran and hid like a child.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel so guilty,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll make it up to you (tonight)<strong>_

It was mid February at Hogwarts and the frost was only just beginning to subside, giving way to the budding flowers that graced the tips of the trees and such. Hermione wore a bright smile as she walked along the bridge towards the potions classroom; her books tucked safely inside her bag along with her several 'research' volumes on her heritage. Students smiled back as she past, apparently the rumours Harry and Ron had been sending around had gone unnoticed after the news of the Christmas incident had gotten out. Hermione found surprising that most of Gryffindor had taken her side. Seamus and Neville grinned at her, the good weather seemed to have this effect on everyone.

Well, almost.

She frowned and slowed as a figure came into view as soon as she went through the large oak doors. His sneering face and molten eyes sent children dashing to get out of his path. A couple of sixth years muttered as he shoved past her. Hermione watched with wide eyes as Draco Malfoy stormed out into the sunshine and across the bridge. She shook her head but didn't call him, she knew better than to tempt trouble. Better to leave him in his state, though I wonder what caused him to act so...well so Malfoyish.

She laughed mentally, letting nothing stop her good mood apparently.

Ginny waved to her as she exited the classroom, tucking a small note into her hand as she did. Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny simply shook her head and smiled. Confusion written all over her face, she clutched the note tightly in her left hand and exchanged pleasantries with Slughorn. Blaise Zabini sat down at her desk; they'd been partners for the year and, in Hermione's opinion, so far it was going well. The Italian was a hard worker and rather bright too. He nodded to her as she took her seat and placed the note underneath her books, carefully hidden from sight, so she thought. The tanned Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"A Gryffindor passing notes?" he whispered as Slughorn began telling the class about the latest task: a fire-protection potion, simple but effective. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not in a sense." She muttered, opening her book to page 239. Blaise chuckled.

As class carried on Hermione's thoughts began to dwell on Draco and what may have caused his unrest. She didn't notice that she had been staring into space as she mixed the several ingredients until Blaise saved her hand from being burnt. She blushed furiously.

"Sorry."

Blaise gave a smirk, a typical Slytherin trademark.

"You can thank me later. Draco will skin me alive otherwise."

Hermione could only blink as he winked at her. Sure, she knew that the school had heard of their house truce but a Slytherin looking out for her? Something was wrong there.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG NEWS AT DINNER<strong>

**SAVE ME A SEAT OR ELSE!**

**G**

At dinner Hermione watched, with clenched teeth and one hand fiddling with the rim of her robe, as Draco stared at her plate of food with a blank expression. She could almost feel the waves of tension flowing from the Slytherin table as housemates looked on at the troubled boy, some tried to talk to him, others knew better.

Further down the Gryffindor table tensions were similar. Harry and Ron sat alone whilst the others gathered around Hermione. She a little sad for them, though she still couldn't comprehend what had possessed the school to side against them, Harry Potter, the Chosen one. It was unheard of before. That's what rumours do.

Ginny was smirking as she took a seat next to Hermione, late as usual, and began to fill her plate. Hermione waited for her to say something.

"I have news." She announced with a wide grin.

"Yes, I gathered that much." Hermione chuckled. Ginny took a bite of her dinner and chewed slowly, by now others had stopped their own conversations to listen in. Hermione had felt her fingers tapping against her knee in anticipation. Ginny's eyes were sparkling in the candle light.

"Pythaeus Delos, you remember him?"

Hermione fidgeted nervously, her eyebrows joining.

"Yes," she spoke slowly.

"Well, there's word spreading that he's a relative of Olympians, I mean actual Gods and Goddess! So I suppose that would make him a demi-god..." she pondered letting her gaze drift to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ginny." Hermione nudged her awake again.

"Sorry, so...where was I? Oh yes! Do you know what this means Hermione?" Before Hermione had chance to open her mouth Ginny has opened her grinning one again, by now there had formed a rather large crowd around them, all female ears listening in carefully. "It means that Pythaeus is immortal, and a kin to a veela."

Hermione frowned. All of the Gryffindor girls begin whispering and giggling. Pythaeus had failed to mention that, and there was nothing about that in her books. There was a small paragraph in Kythos' Wizard's Guide to the Ancient World about God's needing one secure partner in life, a mate, and it could be considered that there beauty and powers made their pull stronger than veela's calls. She had skipped most of that in her haste. A flicker of a though past by just then. If Pythaeus was only a demi-god and needed a mate then what did Draco need?

Hermione took a chance to steal a look at her half-brother and saw him smirking triumphantly, seated around a score of adoring females. He was beauty personified, his bronze locks shining and eyes like gem's sparkled. Pythaeus winked at her and then turned to his left and glared. Unconsciously her head followed his gaze to find War's eyes staring back at her worriedly.

* * *

><p>Back in the Head Common Room, Hermione watched Draco pace. His eyes were cast down at a letter in one hand whilst the other held his jaw. He was wearing his white shirt which was ruffled and untucked from his black trousers, he had no shoes on.<p>

She huffed and threw her bag down on the sofa in front of the fire but still he failed to notice her or at least stop his pacing ritual. He had been ignoring her for some days now, not even a word from him in all that time.

She'd had enough.

"Hey!" Draco snapped as she ripped the letter from his grasp and placed it on the nearby desk, fixing him with a fiery look.

"What is wrong with you?" Her eyes searched his stormy grey ones and found only turmoil. "Draco Malfoy, answer me!" He was frozen to the spot, muscles tensed and nostrils flaring. For some reason she felt herself drawing away from him, was it fear? Without a word, Draco snatched up his letter and moved toward her. Hermione gulped, feeling small and insignificant next to the God. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her so she was pressed against the wall.

"You want to know what's wrong? How can you possibly _want_ to know?" He roared into her face, "I find myself asking myself every hour why I'm stuck with you, always you. You, Hermione Granger, have been a pain in my side before I was born and now I can't even read a letter without you bothering my thoughts! I'm receiving blackmail because of you, I have to watch as Delos flaunts himself in front of the school, my sister's on my back, my mother's dead, my father's προβλήματα με τη χρηματοδότηση και μόλις και μετά βίας μπορούμε να κρατήσει ζωντανό τον εαυτό μας-"

She couldn't take anymore for she feared she would cry watching his pained expression. So she kissed him, closed the gap and did something so out of character for Hermione she feared that she no longer knew herself. It only lasted a second or two and they parted breathing heavily. Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw that it had had no effect on the thunder in his gaze.

"_What in the name of Merlin was that for!"_ he roared once more.

Hermione floundered, lost in an ocean of confusion, pain and rejection.

"Impulse," was her only embarrassed reply as she fled in a daze to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>So tadah! Please review and I promise to update soon.<strong>

**Next time: the task!**


	14. Trial by Shadow

**Hello all, me again, now I noticed that I forgot to add the translation to Draco's 'speech' part so here it is:**

**My father's problems with funding and barely able to keep ourselves alive-"**

**As for your questions:**

**Semantics – Hermione is the reincarnation of Princess Hermione of Troy (PM) meaning her parents are King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy.**

**The rest well, you'll just have to wait to find out! There should be some helpful things in this chapter. (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Song: Courtyard Apocalypse from DH part 2 (this was the part where I was in floods of tears, it's such a emotional piece of music)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Trial by Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p>He stood there shaking from head to foot.<p>

A thin faced ghost wearing a bewildered expression stared back at him with wide silver eyes from the fragmented mirror shards that lay on the floor of the common room. His hair was a mess and his shirt was hanging out but still, he though with a groan, he couldn't have look more inhuman. Draco gulped in realisation of what was happening. All those hours he'd spent trying to push Hermione away whilst the trials were underway had gotten the better of him. He had become cruel, conflicting, loathsome, maddening and proud.

"I am War," he whispered to no one.

Cold fingers unconsciously touched his lips were she had kissed him not minutes before. _She, _Hermione Granger, had dared to kiss _him_. This wasn't a game any longer.

He cleaned the mess of glass with a quiet flick of his wand, choosing to collapse in the nearby armchair. Draco clenched his teeth and closed his eyes shut. It would begin in less than an hour now. If this failed everything would change for the worse. He began to shake again, was it fear or adrenaline? He wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

"Something the matter, Malfoy?" The snide voiced comment made Draco jump up and glare at the open portrait. A smirking bronze haired boy stood there, his arms crossed in a proud, gloating manner as he tilted his head. The pearl-white teeth gleamed as the corners of his mouth pulled back into a fiendish grin. Draco swore for a moment his blood caught fire just by looking at him. Adopting his more regal appearance, Draco waved him off and tried his best not to look at Pythaeus as he moved towards the desk where his precious papers sat. His Knuckles turned white as he gripped the last letter from his father, Delios dared to move closer. It was his fault, Draco hissed, all his.

"Nothing of your concern, Delios," he snapped sharply. Pythaeus chuckled under his breath.

"Why are you so hostile to me _uncle_? After all haven't I helped you along the way all these years?" No, Draco thought. He could remember seeing the brat for the first time and raising an arched eyebrow promptly said 'is that all?'. He watched him play with Hermione with disgust, watched him weasel his way back into her life over a thousand summers later, influence the entire school with his newly appointed gifts so that they adored her and shunned those against her. All for the sake of his _title._ It. was. Entirely. His. Fault.

"Because you are not my nephew," he spat venomously.

"Oh, Uncle Draco, you wound me so!" Pythaeus jested, placing a hand over his heart whilst laughing.

Draco could feel as his finger tightened over his wand safely hidden from view under the letter in his hand.

"Leave," he whispered with as much hatred as he could muster.

A moments silence passed between them.

"They're waiting for us," Pythaeus stated innocently.

Draco continued to stare at the pile of papers, feeling his stomach twist and turn. He turned slowly to finally meet the eyes of a god-to-be, the one who would soon be his enemy, and the one whose eyes filled him with loathing.

His end.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

"Morning Hermione."

"Hey, Granger!"

"Hi 'Mione."

"Hermione come on class is starting." Ginny pulled Hermione from her thoughts. It was getting rather eerie just how friendly everyone was being to her, much too nice. She grimaced as students and teachers alike grinned at her whilst passing. Even Ginny was acting strange, she wasn't her care-free self.

As she sat next to a charming Zabini in potions class her thoughts drifted to Draco with a frown. How could she have been so...stupid? Of course he would act like that towards her, he may be a god but he was still a Malfoy.

Oh Gods what have I done?

She had acted entirely out of impulse, it was right and good and the only way of calming the enraged God that she could think of. Hermione felt that she wasn't the collected, sensible girl anymore, but a totally different being altogether.

She hated it.

All through potions she was given the cauldron, ingredients and attention. Muttering her thanks she stomped from the room towards the common room, not bothering to cover her annoyance at the smiling faces. This had to stop. As she reached the last step someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione spun around and her eyes narrowed instantly.

"Uh, hi... Hermione." A bashful dark haired wizard whispered, she noticed how he seemed more afraid than when he fought Voldemort. She raised an eyebrow, reminding herself of a certain blond God and regretted it. Behind Harry stood an even more ashamed Weasley.

"Hermione."

"I have nothing to say to either of you." She turned to continue to the portrait.

"Wait!" Harry gripped onto her arm making her twirled around top face them, but what she saw stunned her like a curse. Both boys, her former best friends, wore identical looks of desperation and fear. Her heart called out to them.

"What?"

"Please...we..." Ron began but ended up stuttering.

"We need to talk to you, its crucial Hermione! There isn't much time left." Harry pleaded. Hermione looked down at them both and huffed. Harry had no cause to lie to her, Ron, well, that was different all together, but there was such a look about his eyes...she couldn't help but wonder..."Please, five minutes is all we ask, please."

Stupid Gryffindor loyalty!

"Five minutes." Ron and Harry beamed at her as she spoke the password quietly. She threw her bag and robe onto the desk and gestured for them to sit, both sat awkwardly on the sofa. There was something about the way they smiled nervously and avoided meeting her gaze that struck an old cord in her.

"Well?" She asked with folded arms. There was a pause with only the crackle of the fire in the background.

"We were under the Imperious." Ron blurted out, blue eyes flashing. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Those things we did and said, all those...horrid, horrid things that happened to you...because of us...I –I"

"What Ron's trying to say is we were cursed somehow and we're so sorry for everything that happened at Christmas. We could watch but do nothing as we shouted at you and well...we hurt you, our best friend! Please say you forgive us." Harry and Ron gazed at her as if she was the first star in the night sky. Her heart longed to embrace her friends and see that everything turned out as it once was, but she was suspicious. Hermione titled her head in thought.

"How do I know you're not lying or even under the Imperious curse now?"

Ron smiled gently.

"Yesterday we managed to free ourselves and apparate away before the curse was reinstated." He seemed very proud of himself, like the old Ronald, she thought with a smile.

"And we took this," Harry handed her a small bottle," it was Ron's idea, brilliant actually!"

Hermione turned the small vile over in her hand and unpeeled the sticky, ripped label. Her eyes widened.

"You took Veritaserum?" She gaped at the grinning boys. They were telling the truth. It was all a hoax! Hermione grinned and leapt on them both, laughing at Ron crying he was sorry and Harry tightly hugging her. She felt like crying. Finally everything seemed right again, or better at least. She pulled away and sat in-between the two of them, completing the golden trio. "Who did this to you?"

Harry and Ron frowned.

* * *

><p>Draco stood in darkness.<p>

He could hear his heat racing, his blood pumping at the speed of sound. Even fell the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck prick up as they drew closer.

"Blood calls." An old voice echoed.

"And we must obey."

"As should you."

"Draco, son of Zeus, bringer of War, killer of kin," the three women chanted in the shadows. Draco swallowed hard and clenched his fists. Never had he been so afraid. And, for an awful moment, he feared never seeing Hermione again, never being able to apologize to her.

"I will."

With his oath taken a single torch lit up, highlighting his sharp, pale features. Across from him stood an identically pale face. The old hags moved around them, almost unseen by Draco as he stared back at the boy-God.

"Pythaeus, son of Apollo, lord of fire, giver of art."

"I will."

They hissed and seemed to snicker at them. Draco's eye twitched.

"Then it begins."

"Trial by Shadow,"

"Be the first to solve the riddle of the labyrinth or face your fate." The hags voices faded away with hissing and snickering. Pythaeus gulped. Draco took a moment to study the boy, noticing how weak and worried he appeared in the darkness, away from his precious light. He couldn't hold back the sneer any longer. He was made for challenges; look at what he had done! He had outsmarted the Great Dumbledore and survived long enough to get to Hogwarts and 'help' win the War.

He smirked at the bronze boy.

Only, now, he was War and this was his game.

* * *

><p><strong>SO... any comments? Hope you enjoyed it, more soon!<strong>

**Next Time: Hermione's call**


	15. Trial by Possession

**Hey everybody, I promised I would update soon and I lied, so sorry : (**

**Well here I am with an update for you all, and there's only going to be another 5 chapters!**

**Enjoy and please review or ask questions, I love your comments people ;)**

**Song: Sally's Song cover by Evanescence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Trial by Possession<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sense there's something in the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>That feels like tragedy's at hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though I'd like to stand by him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't shake this feeling that I have<strong>_  
><em><strong>The worst is just around the bend<strong>_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_  
><em><strong>And will he see how much he means to me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it's not to be<strong>_

_**What will become of my dear friend?**_  
><em><strong>Where will his actions lead us then?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Although I'd like to join the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>In their enthusiastic cloud<strong>_  
><em><strong>Try as I may, it doesn't last<strong>_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_  
><em><strong>Oh...<strong>_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_  
><em><strong>No, I think not, it's never to become<strong>_  
><em><strong>For I am not the one<strong>_

Something drip down Hermione's warm cheek, making her left eye twitch and her lips pull open to let loose the groan of annoyance. Only it wasn't her tears anymore, she'd stopped crying when she fell asleep last night after Draco's temper was let loose. She kept her eyes closed for the moment and reached down to pull the quilt over her torso, her fingers skimming over material that wasn't her pyjamas.

Hermione felt the colour drain from her face as she opened both eyes fully.

She was lying on the floor of what looked like a very familiar damp cave with two rows of torches leading to one entrance of a darkness arched corridor. The ceiling opened up to the night sky full of scattered dots of light winking at her. A single shaft of moonlight hit her and she had to shield her eyes to look up.

_How did I get here? Or more importantly: why am I here?_

She huffed and fingered the creamy colour dress she was wearing. I look like a sacrifice, she cringed. Her hair was a mess on top of her head and she had simple brown sandals on her feet.

_Oh Draco, what have you done now?_

This was the first thought to cross her mind as she dragged a hand over her sleeping face in frustration, he was worse now than ever before in getting into trouble! As soon as she took one step towards the entrance a cry startled her so that she turned on the spot, a hand to her neck, eyes fixed upon the golden eagle perched above her on the rock edge looking down at her with sharp eyes. She feared this bird; it had an ancient, knowing air about it that sent shivers down her spine.

But when a hand with talons gripped the flesh of her shoulder Hermione screamed.

* * *

><p>Draco's head shot up as a piercing scream echoed through the tunnels. The torches flickered in the darkness, his breath a visible cloud in front of him. Silence fell around him after that, it haunted him. Next to him, Pythaeus looked up startled and breathed heavily. Draco could see the panic in his eyes and couldn't pull back the smirk that reached the surface. Pythaeus' eyes met his and widened.<p>

"Not scared are we, nephew?"

The boy shook.

Holding his head high, Draco took off down the first tunnel holding a torch in one hand. His feet carried him with inhuman speed and grace through the dark twists and turns of rock and sand. His eyes remained focused on the prize ahead of him: winning back his title and place in Olympus. He could already imagine the defeated look on Pythaeus' much too perfect face, the horror of his sister's shallow breaths as he crept towards her, wand in hand. Yes, he's make her pay for every sin...hers or not.

And then there was Hermione, she'd be free and safe from further harm; he could protect her once more as he had vowed to all those years ago. His thoughts became consumed by her smiling face, her laughter and the feel of her hand in his. Another thing that he'd do was make his sister and mother pay for their part in the plan.

He paused to catch his breath when he came to a fork in the path. A shrill cry far to masculine to be the one he had heard earlier echoed behind him. A tiny light was moving steadily closer as Draco squinted into the shadow behind. What the...?

A body was racing forward and dropped the torch in a display of fear, the wall of fire that he created blocked his follower from him for a mere second but the beast easily broke free. Pythaeus' face was a sketch of horror.

"Run you idiot!" he cried as he raced past.

Draco didn't need a second opinion.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared into the face of her enemy. The dark hair that hung to her waist was like a waterfall of shadow whilst her eyes echoed the century old terrors and fears of mankind. She wore a smile sick with sinister intentions that revealed the pearly white teeth underneath. Her breath caught in her lungs at the sight of such horrific beauty.<p>

"The end is here."

Hermione backed up into the wall, wishing desperately for her wand. The women chuckled, clearly amused by the adrenaline running in Hermione's veins.

"Eris, I never meant for this to happen," she waffled, trying to explain, oh, how could she explain that it was all Draco's fault?

"Of course you didn't, you never did."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

In the blink of an eye Eris was in front of her, not touching her but close enough that she could feel her cold breath brush her face.

"You were always in the way, mortal, it was your fault he was led astray that night. Your beauty and innocence drew him from me, you took my only family from me! You, a mortal!" Eris seethed.

"I had no choice-" Hermione pleaded.

"_No choice_? Ha! Mortals are always given a choice in the matter, that's the blessing we give to you filthy creatures."

The eagle stirred on his perch and Eris moved a step away exposing her point teeth. Hermione gulped and tried to control her shaking.

"Eris, please, Draco and I we're not what you think anymore," she babbled on as the goddess scrutinised her, "but it wasn't right of you to trick my friends like that, you have no right. A goddess of chaos you know that there can be nothing without a balance, in this case I'm that balance, so anything you do now will only come back to haunt you alter on," she finished with her chin held high. Eris smirked and looked her up and down.

"They always said you were bright; far ahead of you own culture. If you hadn't stolen my brother from me I could grow quite fond of you, pity."

"What do you want from me Eris?" Hermione snapped with no venom then she had intended. The smirk wiped itself off the goddess' face.

"Payment," she growled, "so I've had permission to alter the task," she began to pace, "instead of fighting for titles alone, they're now fighting for that...and you. Whoever conquers the task wins their inheritance and your soul. I see that this is a fit punishment for the pain for have given me."

Hermione couldn't understand why she would want that...but then who was fighting? Surely Draco...but who else? Her hands curled into the material of her dress as she set her jaw.

"I'm not an object for you to give aw-"

"Yes. _You_ are," Eris grinned and with a tilt of head pretty head a ring of fire curled around Hermione, making her jump and back away to the wall. The raven soared into the sky above her, cackling all the way. Hugging the wall behind her, Hermione shook and seethed.

_Gods help me, I beg you._

* * *

><p>The creatures pursued them through the darkness, occasionally nipping at Draco's ankles causing him to speed past Pythaeus, but his damn pity held him back. No one should be left to face them alone, after all he was family his conscience reasoned. One of the monsters latched itself onto his arm, he panicked and threw himself against the stone wall with all his might, wincing as the force crushed bone. The creature gave a loud shriek and fell to the ground. How he would kill for a sword at that moment, a wand or anything!<p>

Pythaeus struggled to fight off the creatures as sweat dripped from his brow and feet barely touched the ground. His bronze hair was glued to his hair as he moved light burst from every pore in an attempt to rid them of the creatures of shadow.

Draco swung at one as it leapt for him, his old instincts to kill finally coming back to him. The powerful movements surprising himself as he pushed faster past Pythaeus and suddenly turned towards his foes, wrestled the first creatures into the torch where it screamed and turned to black dust in his hands. A flurry of fists and well aimed hits scent the monsters back to the shadows. By the time Draco had finished he was panting and running on his adrenaline feeling freer than he ever had. He smirked: I am a God now.

"Pythaeus, are you-" Draco turned to see the shadow of Pythaeus running towards the corridor torches a good ten metres away, he growled, "PYTHAEUS I'LL KILL YOU!"

Draco ran so desperately after the fleeing demi-god he feared his legs might break. Tears came to his eyes as he was blinded by silver light. The opening was a blur because of his tears and his breath that came out haggard from his heaving chest.

His paper heart snapped in two.

In front of him stood his sister, Eris, Goddess of Chaos looking emotionlessly through him as she stepped forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders gently and smiled.

"Brother," Draco sighed at her voice, reminding himself of his memories of his childhood, "I'm sorry."

He was about to question what she meant when he saw the figure behind her in the moonlight. Pythaeus didn't meet his gaze as his hand covered Hermione's trembling one and turned her away toward the doorway of bright light. A name was whispered from her lips: his name.

The eagle shook it's head.

_**And will we ever end up together?**_  
><em><strong>No, I think not, it's never to become<strong>_  
><em><strong>For I am not the one<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Review please! Thankyou ;) <strong>_


	16. The Vault

**Oh kiddies let's sit down at review what's happened:**

**Eris is an egotistical, mean, self centered...**

**Pythaeus deserves a slap,**

**Hermione is thrown into yet another situation against her will...**

**...and Draco needs a hug and a hot chocolate, me thinks...**

**Hopefully this chapter should be longer than the last, I would recommend going back to Possessive Mythology and reading chapter 8 again briefly or you may get a little confused :P**

**Enjoy and please comment! Thanks**

**Song: Do what you want by Evanescence!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Vault<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>(remember who you really are)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>(it isn't over)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand and face the unknown<strong>_  
><em><strong>(got to remember who you really are)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection<strong>_

_**Hello, hello? Do you remember me?**_

It was silent in the manor as Draco entered the library, hands visibly shaking and eyes burning with hatred. The elves ducked out of the way, quivering in the corner of the room as he paced the wooden floor-boards muttering to himself. The crackle of the evening fire illuminated his sharp features and that of his father, sitting emotionlessly with his back turned from him. This silence was more than Draco could bare, he wished his father would say something, anything. But the elder Malfoy just sit there with his cane staring into hell.

Draco sneered at the scene and resisted the urge to grab the man by his collar and shake some life into him. His fingers twitched.

Lucius heaved a sigh and turned his face towards his son. Momentarily, Draco was struck with concern, a foreign concept for a Malfoy, at the gaunt, hollow expression his father wore. There were large dark circles under his eyes which looked like they had been sucked into his skull as two dull stones. The lips were a thin pale line that looked as they were merged shut. All the anger Draco had for him disappeared in an instant.

"You are whole again," he whispered. Draco straightened where he had frozen.

"The gods were merciful in that respect, for my kindness to Pythaeus, they gave me back my position," he lowered his eyes from the unbearable stare Lucius forced upon him. The older looking man relaxed in his seat and turned back to the fire with a sigh.

"One thing is right at least."

Draco paused and calmed himself, feeling the power course through him from head to toe as he waved over a chair a good three metres away from his father. He placed his hand firmly on the arms of the chair as he leant forward.

"I need the bracelet, father," the man turned sharply, his face puckered and stone eyes glaring, "before you say anything, you need to understand that this is supposed to be. For the last thousand years I have hated my existence, loathed the woman who I am destined to be with no matter what you say. I'm not giving up now. Especially not to someone as low as a Delos," he hissed.

Lucius snapped his head away and remained silent. Draco's anger grew again, so he tried another tactic.

"Father, please," he whispered in a quiet but firm voice.

After several minutes of listening to the fire cackle as his breath, Draco's father muttered under his breath and reached for his wand. Twirling the scratched ebony wood around in his bony fingers he clicked his tongue.

"You would free the girl and return to your position all for the sake of your pride? Have you learnt nothing from the past? What would your mother say?"

"Mother would agree with me and you know it, just because she despised you doesn't mean she was so with me."

Lucius gave a dry laugh. It sounded forced.

"Go, go and leave me to die in peace."

"Father-"

"Go, take the serpent and leave, never return to me."

Draco stood, his own hands quivering.

"Father, please," he couldn't recognise his own voice, as if he was looking on the scene from a distance. Lucius met his gaze; it was cruel and determined.

"Everything belongs to you, my son, my heir," he paused and held the wand in both his hands and shook as the wood snapped in half, "come back if you must when everything is sorted, now, I do not wish to see you again."

Draco's heart felt as if it had been snapped in two before him. But he did not cry for his parent, this man of stone and malice.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

He faultered as he turned to leave, but a cold, hand gripped his forearm and turned him back. Draco wanted to glare at him, this man who had disowned him as a son. The look in his face stopped him, he had seen him give his mother this look when they fought, it was one of longing and loathing.

"_You have Narcissa's eyes."_ A single jewelled tear ran over the scar. Draco tore himself from Lucius and apparated from the manor, his home, for good.

* * *

><p>"This way if you please, Mr. Malfoy." The goblin turned the key in one of the many Malfoy Vaults at the recently fixed Gringotts. Draco kept his mind clear and face passive as he pushed past the goblin and searched the chamber for the object. His gaze swept past the goblets, knuts and golden objects to the thing winking at him from the opposite end. Silently smirking he reached out and the bracelet flew into his palm, the serpent with ruby eyes sang as it hit his skin, the rubies glowing.<p>

Draco's smirk grew: it was pleased to see him.

Smirking all the way, he pushed the confused goblin aside and exited the vault throwing the bracelet up at down.

He almost stumbled when a triumphant laugh escaped his lips.

* * *

><p>"Please, Hermione won't you even look at me?"<p>

She refused to look at him. Stubbornly staring at the intricate pattern sin the marble of the floor where she had been sitting all day on top of the rugs and cushions, trying to figure out what had happened.

Pythaeus had come every hour, with food or gifts or 'peace' offerings. He tried to talk to her about things but she never responded. So he got angry and left. In many ways he reminded her of his father, the memories becoming so vivid she had got shut her eyes and think of the wolfsbane potion and how to make it over and over to get rid of the shivers.

She sighed.

And now he was here again, in his pavilion, trying to get her to co-operate with his family's wishes.

"Hermione," a warm finger lifted her chin and she glared into his perfect face glowing with sunlight, "I- understand your anger, you're so strong and stubborn, but everything will sort itself out, I promise you."

Hermione considered the consequences of punching him and decided against at the moment. But she would remember later...

"What happened to him?"

He looked thrilled that she was talking to him and sat more easily next to her. His fingers played with hers until she folded her arms nervously.

"He saved my life, in the labyrinth, and for that I am in his debt. They gave him back his position as God of War, everything. You can still see him if you wish, and if he wishes."

"But?" She raised an eyebrow.

Pythaeus frowned, his new sunlight bouncing off him in waves, blinding her at times. Reminding of her of the early mornings at Hogwarts.

"Would it be so bad to live with me?" Pythaeus pleaded, his warm hand capturing hers. The rolls of sunlight he poured on her felt overwhelming. She wanted to fall asleep...

"We're related," she stated with confusion. He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, sister, I know." He smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb and left her alone once more in the bright chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah! Hope you liked it ;)<strong>


	17. Chosen

**Hello again, well we're nearly at the end of our journey folks; I must say this has been my favourite story line so far...what do you think?**

**I must admit I was inspired to use Erutan's The Willow Maid for my story...so thanks Kate!**

**Enjoy! **

**Song: One more by Super-chick? Conformation please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Chosen<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's feels like I have lost this fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>They think that I'm staying down<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not giving up tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight, the wall is coming down<strong>_

_**I am stronger than my fears**_  
><em><strong>As is the mountain that I climb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got one hundred steps to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight, I'll make it ninety nine<strong>_

Harry was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Hermione had been missing for over 7 hours with no one being able to contact her via owl or flew, Ginny even tried to use the mobile phone much to Mrs. Weasley's horror. In any other situation Harry would find it hilarious, but it was getting desperate.

Ron was pacing the room like a frantic lunatic mumbling and muttering on about 'malfoy influence' and such.

"She couldn't have gone far, I've already got your father to go out and search along with George, Harry's contacted the Aurors. Everything will be fine, I hope." Mrs. Weasley stole a nervous glance to the window. Harry pondered whether to inform McGonagall, perhaps she would know something of this. Hermione had often gone to her for questions and such.

Ginny gave shriek from upstairs and Harry was suddenly on his feet, tensed to fight, wand in hand.

"He's here!" she cried.

They all jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Weasely, cautiously opened the door letting the pouring rain hit her face. A shadow emerged from the doorway, tensed and threatening with eyes glowing silver in the moon-dance: a dripping wet and mad looking Malfoy.

Harry gaped.

The Weasley's were silent as he stepped across the threshold, holding his blond head high.

"Potter, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Hermione was bored out of her mind and border-lining insanity.<p>

Pythaeus had brought her several texts along with parchment and ink, to pass her time in her pure and familiar hell. The chambers she had been given were extravagant but they lacked that certain charm for her to call it 'comfortable'. The golden drapes and cream coloured marble columns brought back memories of her family's holiday when she was younger. The bed of furs and silks had yet to be used, she refused to sleep on it out of ethical reasons; she snorted to herself. Really, she was just afraid to get attached to this life.

The clang of metal outside her door signalled her half-brother's arrival, he visited her with treats nearly every day, sometimes with the dark-looking Hades who spoke very little or the smiling Athena. Today it was just him, he shone when he smiled at her, bronze locks catching the light whilst his eyes had a golden sheen.

"Good morrow, sister."

Hermione nodded back and gestured for him to sit. She eyed the tray of fruit hungrily, ripe grapes and mangoes...Pythaeus laughed, the sound ringing in her ears. He sat beside her on the bed and offered her a grape.

"You don't have to feed me," Hermione grumbled as she snatched the fruit.

He laughed again and popped one into his mouth.

"I'm your big brother, I have to look out for your interests." Suddenly, she noticed some the brilliant light left his face and eyes, he seemed pensive and distracted. Hermione grew cold as his features became more hard and stone-like as he stared at the door.

"Pythaeus?"

He didn't respond at first and chose to keep his gaze away from her. Hermione removed her gaze and began to finger the soft material of her dress when a warm hand captured hers.

"Hermione," she looked up uncertainly into his eyes that were now so full of worry and desperation for ...something, "you know I love you, sister. I'd always do everything for your benefit and nothing else. Tell me you know that."

Hermione sat frozen by his stare and could only nod at him, not knowing whether or not she should comfort him? Silence seemed the best for now. He didn't seem satisfied and huffed, running a hand over his eyes and moving across the room in three strides.

A pang of fear and sadness struck her heart.

"I know, Pythaeus, I know what they asked of you."

He turned to her with a surprised expression.

"How could you know?"

"I overheard Aphrodite and Hera, after the council meeting," she stood trying her best not to show her anger over their behaviour, she could still see their laughing faces as she was brought to Olympus.

It made her soul burn.

Pythaeus' expression softened, "Then you-"

"I won't go through with it. I won't! We're related for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione could feel her emotions that had been bottled up for so long explode inside; her hands shook as her brother approached, slowly, almost cautiously. He placed two larger hands on her shaking shoulders and held her with such a gentle expression in his eyes she wanted to fall into his arms and cry.

Pythaeus gulped.

"I know, I know."

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, let's sit down. I-"

"No, Hermione, I understand, don't apologise for something that's out of both our hands." He gave a weak smile and pulled her down next to him on the bed of silks. He leant back and looked up at the ceiling of stars. Hermione smiled.

"Do you remember when I turned 6, and mother told us those stories, the ones from across the sea?"

He grinned, "Your father was so furious when he found out, but it was worth it," he frowned in thought, "she had the most beautiful voice...that's where you got it from, I think."

Hermione lay down next to him and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"On bright and warm day a boy walked through the forest with his quiver and hunting bow. He spotted a magnificent stag with twelve prongs to his head and crouched, ready to pull back his bow. Then he heard it. The melody of a young girl so sweet the birds all silenced to admire it. He followed the song to a glade where a he found a willow tree, moving gently in the breeze, and underneath it sitting surrounded by red toadstools was the willow maiden. She had hair like fire and eyes of emeralds.

"The young man, whom had never seen such a beauty before, was instantly struck with love and admiration. He approached her and begged her come closer to him. The maiden looked at him and shook her head:

'See me now, a ray of light in the moon-dance, hear me now, I cannot leave this place.'

"Stung by her rejection he left but was determined to make her his. The next day he returned to her glade with a yellow flower, all creams and glowers that glistened in the sunshine. He knelt and offered her the flower:

'My maiden, come with me, I beg you. You're stolen my heart, and I would be your groom if you will.'

"She shook her head and declared she'd never marry him; near, far or soon:

'See me now, a ray of light in the moon-dance, hear me now, I cannot leave this place.'

"A commotion filled the forest the next day as a man strode through the trees towards the brightly lit glade with an axe, sharp as a knife:

'I'll take you, green-eyed fairy, and you shall be my wife, with you I'll raise our children, with you I'll live my life.' The maiden wept as he cut down her willow tree. 'I've set you free, now you belong to me!'

"She followed him, pleading with him the whole way, through the dense trees towards the edge where the path to the village sat waiting.

'See me now, I ray of light in the moon-dance, hear me now I cannot leave this place.'

The man did not hear here and grabbed her arm, pulling her across the threshold. The forest silence as the maiden collapsed. He stared down where she had been, where now a beautiful red flower grew to bloom for one day. Of course, he should have to never take from the forest what was never meant to leave."

Hermione sighed, she had loved that story so much as a child. Pythaeus had thought it was silly, that maiden's didn't live inside trees. It had caused no end of arguments.

He turned and smiled.

"Thank you, for that."

She took his hand.

"No problem."

They lay like that, admiring the ceiling of the heavens, for heaven knows how long. It was comfortable and peaceful, just like her childhood.

"Whatever happens, we're always family Hermione."

She smiled and ruffled his soft hair, making him chuckled.

"I hope so, brother."

Hermione longed to see Draco again, more than anything in her entire being, but for now if she could just have her brother back again, to hold his hand... that might be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Any comments?<strong>

**Hope you liked it and more to come soon!**


	18. De Ja Vu

**Hiya everyone, sorry its been so long. I plan on finishing this fanfiction soon so then you'll all find out what happens! I hope to write more in the future but ... at the moment maybe not so much :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Poem/song: Leda and the Swan by Yeats**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 18: De Ja Vu<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A sudden blow: the great wings beating still<br>Above the staggering girl, her thighs caressed  
>By the dark webs, her nape caught in his bill,<br>He holds her helpless breast upon his breast.**_

_**Being so caught up,**_  
><em><strong>So mastered by the brute blood of the air,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did she put on his knowledge with his power<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before the indifferent beak could let her drop?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hermione felt unsure of this new world; one so familiar yet so very different from her past.<p>

From the great cream drapes that fell elegantly from the marble columns, to the golden plates full with shining fruit and glasses of the finest wine. She hated it. This other Hermione, the one who remembered all of the blood and consequences of war with a sword, frowned with disgust. They were not so different, after all.

How long had she been here? Hours, weeks, months? Hermione was left guessing since Pythaeus would reveal only essential pieces of information to her. He was kind enough, bringing her some of her favourite books and foods to keep her occupied once he dealt with 'godly business'. She snorted to herself. Hermione had had enough of immortals for a lifetime...or several she remedied.

It was always sunny and bright and warm here. Today was no different as she sat on one of the cushioned seats in the Sun God's garden. There were plenty of laurel trees here to give her shade should she need it and so many different varieties of flowers bursting with colour and scent. She twirled one purple blossom in her fingers, letting her long hair fall over her shoulder. Daphne, the nymph who was turned into a laurel tree after fleeing from Apollo's romantic advances, often kept her company on days such as this, but not today.

It was quiet and still.

"Hermione?" a gentle voice called.

She turned to the beautiful goddess and attempted a smile but managed no more than a grimace. Persephone tilted her head to the side, her shining eyes twinkling with pity. She hated that too. The goddess sat down delicately next to her, pulling a flower of her own free from its stem.

"You are not well, I can see it in your soul," she whispered. Hermione turned away roughly.

"Can anyone expect me to rejoice?" she snapped. Persephone pulled away as if struck and stood.

"Pythaeus is a good man, a very good one. Many would kill for the honour," she reasoned. "But I understand, Hermione."

Hermione stood too, a look of anger burnt into her face as the blossom fell from her hands. Her fingers shook.

"How can you understand my predicament? You are the daughter of a goddess for crying out loud! You're allowed to love you husband and I ... I am not even allowed to say – to say –". She closed her burning eyes for a second and reopened them with fresh tears, "Since I have no choice but to marry Pythaeus, my brother, I will have the punishment of seeing Draco every day and kn-knowing that – I - we can never love each other truly! How is that an honour, Persephone?"

The goddess drew closer to Hermione, taking in her weak expression of desperation and pain, and felt a sharp sorrow. Her bright eyes dimmed with the sight and she reached out with shining hands to comfort the mortal girl. Hermione stood as fierce and stubborn as a cornered bird of prey.

"Hermione!" She cringed as Pythaeus placed both his hands on her shoulders. They were too warm and bright for her liking. They were not his. They were not Draco's. He was glaring at Persephone. "What has she said to you, my love?"

Persephone flinched, seeing the dark despair in the mortal's eyes.

"Nothing permanent."

* * *

><p>Silver danced in the flames.<p>

Draco stared long into the rising fire with his mouth set in a hard line. His fingers curved and tightened around the silver snake in his right hand dangerously, the ruby eyes twinkling as if amused.

Outside the Weasley home, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were added more logs to the fire whilst the female Weasley, Ginny, was chanting over and over incantations on the fire. Gentle streams of white light shot out of her wand, which was soon joined by Draco's and the others. From the window, an anxious looking Mrs. Weasley watched with her hand over her chest, the flames glinting in the glass.

With a final word the flames burst up and fluttered blue in the darkness. Harry and Ron shared a worried look. Ginny nodded to Draco expressionlessly and stormed inside. The two boys turned to follow.

"Thank you, Potter, Weasel." The two stopped and stared a look before turning back. Draco threw them a sideways glance. "Don't expect to hear it again."

Harry almost cracked a smile but nodded sharply instead.

"Make sure she's safe...will you?" Ron muttered, a hand running through his hair.

Draco didn't turn and show the worry in his eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Olympus.<em>

What was the home of his ancestor.

His world.

As he stepped from the blinding blue flames he had a few seconds to admire the surrounding forest of marble columns draped in red and gold, the benches and piles of luxurious cushions, the fine food and wine that had not passed his lips in ... centuries. His boots clicked loudly on the mosaic floors, he stride purposeful and strong. The watching eyes were glued to him, some in horror, and others in amusement.

The deities seated around the stone centre were frozen in place like statutes. In vain hope, Draco searched for one face that might ease his soul. But she was missing.

"Draco," a voice boomed. His head turned, eyes sparkling dangerously at the powerful man seated in amongst the group of gods and goddesses. Oh, he knew his man, this one awfully awe-inspiring being, from his long greying hair to his aluminous blue eyes. This was Zeus, God of Gods.

He remained silent as Zeus strode towards him, almost warily he noticed. Draco couldn't ignore the way his muscles clenched and tensed for battle, the pulsing of blood through every vein and the constant 'thud' inside his head. There was a voice saying:

He did this to you.

He made you suffer.

"We have missed you my son," Zeus whispered, a brief flash of concern in his face. A muscle in Draco's eye jumped. The king of the gods frowned.

"Draco! You're back!" He tensed further still when a pair of soft, warm arms wrapped around him. He roughly shoved them off and glared at the startled goddess. Aphrodite stepped back into the embrace of Athena who patted her shoulders. She gave him a kindly smile.

"What are you doing here, after all you have done?" Artemis hissed, the only thing holding her back from assaulting him was the restraining arm of Helios. The gleaming god sneered.

"I would have thought that was obvious, _sister_," he mimicked her tone as flexed his hand, raising the one holding the bracelet into the air. The deities' eyes were fixed on it. With a word and a flick of his wrist it writhed and moved to hiss and lung at his former allies. They shrieked as it dropped from his hand and quickly slithered away.

_"STOP THAT THING_!" Dionysus shouted.

"You forgot one very important thing about me," Draco spoke clearly to his family and smirked, "all is fair in love and war. And I shall have my right, you cannot stop me."

Hades chuckled in the shadows; his Persephone smiled and leant into him.

Athena lowered her eyes that sparkled with laughter at the look of shock on Artemis' and Aphrodite's faces. Hera watched silently.

Seeing this as his chance, Draco continued, "She has always belonged to me, you know that much. You have seen it. Apollo in his infinite wisdom saw it-"

"How dare you talk about your brother so disrespectfully-" Hera shouted.

"-and tried to stop me from reaching her. The moment that bracelet is returned to her wrist, its rightful place, she will be immortal," he looked directly into Zeus' eyes, " and mine, father."

"How - how did you manage that then?" he questioned.

Draco's smirk grew feral, exposign several pointed teeth.

"_I have friends on the other side."_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did we all enjoy it? <strong>

**I promise to finish this soon and write more !**


	19. The Sudden Gasp

**Hello all! It's me again with the second to last chapter of Impulsive Mythology :*( **  
><strong>I know...<strong>

**It's been a good run, I just hope I can write an ending to suit...**

**Enjoy and please review, I love your ending comments...**

**Song: Where's the Girl? From the Scarlett Pimpernel Musical (yes it exists!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Sudden Gasp<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember days full of restlessness and fury<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember nights that were drunk on dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember someone who hungered for the glory<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember her<strong>_

The sun was nearly unbearable for Hermione.

She had long since returned to the cool of her chambers, unfortunately with her half-brother in tow. He was muttering about something, as he always was, with that too perfectly bright smile plastered to his shining face.

Hermione shuddered.

She had never felt so cold in the sunshine before.

"- and Hera's allowing us a week's leave so we can go wherever you like, Hermione. Somewhere hot and beautiful...perhaps Crete, what do you think – Hermione. Hermione?" Pythaeus frowned when he saw she was staring down out at the world. Why would she ignore him so? Wasn't he a God, after all?

She muttered something under her breath that he couldn't quite make out. That's when he looked at her, really looked at her; her pale cheeks and dim eyes that had lost their sparkle. His heart crumbled as he sank down not his knees in front of her. Hermione turned and stared with furrowed brow at him. Pythaeus took both of her cold hands in his warm ones and ran a thumb over her knuckles.

There was a painful sadness in his eyes that she hated with a passionate known only to Hades. But this was her brother...half brother that is. She pushed his hands away, ignoring his sneer, and pulled him up to stand with her.

"I won't marry you, Pythaeus," she spoke with finality.

The Golden Gold set his jaw. For a moment, he reminded her of another face, one so similar that she could almost see Apollo sneering back at her from the Elysian Fields. His fiery eyes burnt her soul.

"And, why not? Am I not good enough for you Hermione, Princess of Troy? Are any of us good enough?" he roared, eyes glassy with what she thought were tears.

He seized her hands again forcefully.

"Pytha-" she gasped.

"Look at me," he ordered. Hermione quickly raised her gaze to match his with every ounce of energy she had. "Yes, I am your half-brother. Yes, I know I'm not and will never be as...as magnanimous as Draco was. But I can offer you protection and warmth in times of severe darkness. And there will be those times. I saved you from that world of cruelty and deceit, asking only for company in return for my services, and yet you look down upon me because I'm – I want to be with you as a brother should his sister." He roughly let go of her and glared down at her. Hermione wanted nothing more than to dissolved into the ground, or be turned into a beetle and scuttle away like Rita Skeeter. "I loved you and I always will, Hermione, but not in the way you think. You are my sister before anything else no matter..." He closed his eyes and exhaled," I made a promise to Father and Mother to look out for you, to protect you from those who could hurt you. I will not fail them a second time," he cracked out.

A single golden tear slipped from his eye.

"Even if it means _marriage_, brother? Don't you think that's taking it too far?" Hermione shouted exasperated. Pythaeus clenched his fists and turned away from her. He leant against one of the far columns and heaved a sigh, or perhaps a sob. Which, she could not tell.

Something hissed and touched her ankle.

She gasped and jumped away from the glinting animal in the sunlight. The snake hissed and flicked out its tongue at her almost in greeting. Its ruby eyes sparkled with amusement. Old memories began to take hold of her. A promise long kept safe in her mind.

Remember me, if nothing else, remember me.

As if not in control of her own movement anymore, Hermione bent down towards the snake.

"DON'T!" Pythaeus roared and marched forward with a knife in hand. The silver snake hissed wildly and curled inwards on itself. Something told her this was a crucial moment. The deciding moment. That snake was here for a reason, and she thought she understood why. She leapt towards Pythaeus, pushing him over with her weight. They both landed on the marble ground in a heap.

Pain shot up her leg and side when she made contact with Pythaeus' elbow in her ribs. Her hand reached out towards the serpent desperately. The God screamed as it wrapped itself securely around her wrist. She marvelled at the craftsmanship so familiar and beautiful. It seemed made for her.

There was a flash and then silence.

Hermione was panting, lying next to her brother on the cold floor.

Moments past.

Pythaeus slowly raised himself and stood, breathing heavily above her. Gulping, she turned her head to stare up at him. Then she realised he was seething.

"What have you done? _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HERMIONE_?" he screamed. More tears fell from his eyes with the effort. She cringed and began to crawl backwards to safety. The sunlight he was emitted scorched her skin and burnt her eyes. He stormed over to her and hurled up onto her feet, locking her arm securely in his hand. She squeaked.

"PY-"

"Do you know what you've just done?" He gave her a rough shake so that she saw stars, "You're his now! AND I CAN'T PROTECT YOU, YOU INSOLENT-"

He looked up at the ceiling, his chest shuddering with tears. Hermione tried to pull herself free, if only to console him. Even if she did hate him at the moment he was her brother!

Finally, he threw her down so that her head nearly hit the floor. Hermione was terrified and shaking as he loomed over her. The sneer was all too ominous.

"Fine, you want to be with him, so be it. I cannot stop you now. So go," he swept his arm towards the doorway, "be with your _God_. But don't expect to ever call on me again, sister, even when your world shatters and everything falls in shadow." He stood back from her, an expression of pure and utter grief. Any bystander would think she had died.

Hermione choked on her sobs as she crawled towards him, her hand raised in mid air.

"Brother!" she croaked.

He flinched.

"_I loved you_."

Hermione whispered his name again and again as he turned his back on her, taking the sunlight with him.

_**Let her go, let her live, let her die on her own**_  
><em><strong>We are all of us bruised and alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now we both will have nothing to hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let her know, hurl it in to her renegade heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>That the best of our dreams fell apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the dark of the morning grows cold<strong>_

* * *

><p>Draco was grinning with the power that was now coursing through his veins once more. He had done it. He had finally outsmarted his family, Gods and Goddesses no less.<p>

Hades had come to welcome him back, bringing Persephone over to embrace him.

"It's good to see you," she smiled.

Draco smiled back and nodded to Hades.

Zeus was being attacked by three upset goddesses. Hera was snapping at Aphrodite whilst Artemis was twittering in Zeus' ear.

"This is unacceptable!"

"You promised me that we would have justice!"

"Women-" Zeus muttered, rubbing the spot between his eyes. Draco wanted to howl with laughter. He felt so free and explosive. He walked almost with a swagger towards his old friends. The moment Hermione found his bracelet all would be well.

"Hello, brother darling," a voice slurred.

The hairs on the back on his neck stood on end as he turned slowly with a calculated expression. Eris was smiling too sweetly back at him. She gave him a once over, not bothering to be subtle. "Well, well, look at you! Back to your prime! I always knew you choose the right side my dearest brother." She attempted to embrace him as Persephone had done. Draco leapt away with elegance, leaving Eris to blink at the empty space.

He said nothing.

Eris look surprised and returned his silence with a glare.

A sudden commotion broke through the noise in the council room.

Suddenly, all of the deities froze, eyes fixed on the marble steps. A boy stood with his bow pointed towards them. His hair was a mess and his shining eyes wild with anger.

"You! You bastard! You _STOLE HER_ from _ME_!" Pythaeus roared. An arrow already knocked on his bow string, aimed directly at Draco's chest.

* * *

><p>The snake on her writs hissed fiercely.<p>

Hermione stood abruptly and blinked twice to clear her vision. An invisible force was pulling her towards the doorway.

Down the steps.

The corridor covered in gold and purple and reds.

There was an open doorway ahead of her soon enough and her feet seemed reluctant to stop. It was surreal, like walking towards heaven. The bright light that poured from that room was blinding, so much that she had to shield her eyes as her feet hit the last step.

Somewhere voices were screaming:

_BLOOD TRAITOR!_

_KIN KILLER!_

_KIN KILLER!_

_CHAOS REIGNS!_

_THE DRAGON WILL FALL!_

_THE DRAGON WILL FALL!_

_FALL!_

_AAHHHH!_

Hermione removed her hand from her face to cover her ears and cried out. She had heard those voices before, long ago. She paused in the doorway, noticing the small piece of wood on the floor. Her jaw dropped open.

It was her wand.

Her real wand!

Frantically, she scooped it up and held it tightly to her chest. The wood was smooth and familiar under her fingers. She wanted to cry with relief.

A voice struck her soul.

That voice! Oh! That lovely voice!

Hermione raced into the room of sunlight and stumbled down three steps. Figures stood frozen there, staring like statues. In fact that's exactly what they could have been! All perfect imitations of human beings.

_One._

One stood out amongst the rest. He was frozen too, his armour glinting in the sun. His white blond hair seemed to bend in with the surroundings but his eyes were all too clear. Searching her soul...

"Draco!" she spoke before even thinking.

Like a clockwork toy, the figures began to move. There was someone on the steps with her, five steps below her with a bow. Her eyes widened.

"Pythaeus, NO!" she screamed and raced towards him. The boy jumped and spun around with his arrow now pointed at Hermione. She shrieked. Someone shouted.

"Pythaeus, boy, put that down!" Zeus bellowed.

The Sun God ignored his grandfather and was staring at Hermione like a man looking upon his own grave. Hermione was shaking as she raised her wand at him.

"Please, Pythaeus, don't, don't be like him."

"Who? You're precious Draco? No I could never be like that," he shook as he spoke. Hermione gulped. Somewhere a woman was laughing.

"I meant your father."

Pythaeus looked taken back and then sneered.

"Perhaps he was right then."

Then he aimed his arrow and fired. There was an acapella of gaps and one hideous scream. Pythaeus' arrow was sticking out of Eris' stomach and the goddess was shrieking. He faced her and glared.

"You really are a _mudblood_, Aunt."

Hermione felt as if she would faint when he gently and bashfully helped her down the steps. Draco rushed towards them and stood in front of Hermione like a true god in all his glory. She wanted to laugh, cry and hit him all at the same time. She threw her arms around his neck and he crushed her to his chest. They stood like that for several moments; Draco whispering into her ear and kissing her neck, and Hermione crying and running her fingers through his hair. When they pulled apart everything seemed to dissolved around them. The others could be beard as if muttering from a great distance.

"Hermione, my Hermione!" Draco grinned and kissed her knuckles.

She kissed him suddenly and swiftly.

The gods and goddesses took little notice of the couple as they rounded on the wounded goddess.

"You have deceived us," Hades spoke, stalking towards her.

"No," she whispered.

"You have interfered too many times, Eris, and with another deity no less!" Zeus bellowed, the air ringing with thunder.

Eris shook her head quickly and began to back away as they moved closer.

"Eris, child, I banish you to Tartaris. You shall never return to Earth for your crimes to this world. NOW BE GONE!" Hera hissed.

The Goddess of Chaos seethed and growled. She pulled out the arrow with a groan and turned on her superiors.

"I am the one wronged here!" Eris screamed. "And I will have justice!"

Without a second notice, she lunged towards Hermione with such speed like a cat with its claws outstretched. There was little time to react. Draco reached for his sword.

Hermione raised her wand to the goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Epilogue coming soon!**


	20. Epilogue

**Hiya readers, well here it is, my last chapter of Impulsive Mythology.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter should clear up any queries you have but if not email me :D**

**Look for more from me soon – ish...**

**Song: Remember Me (theme song) by Josh Groban**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, I will still be here<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as you hold me, in your memory<strong>_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_  
><em><strong>Time can be transcended<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_

_**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,**_  
><em><strong>It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun<strong>_

_**I'm with you**_  
><em><strong>Whenever you tell, my story<strong>_  
><em><strong>For I am all I've done<strong>_

Mount Olympus was quiet for once.

Beautiful immortals lounged around on the crystal steps, laughing and chatting in the heavenly sun surrounded by goblets of wine and delicious food.

All but two.

Two men were scowling down at a large map made of water and stone, only the figures dressed in silver armour and cloaks moved slowly as if the world had been stopped by a giant hand.

"I do not like the look of the situation in Athens." The God murmured with a furrowed brow, a hand on his chin just sprouting with golden hairs.

The other man threw back his had and laughed, his white blond hair contrasted the raging silver depths as he snarled down at the battle unfolding.

"What's done is done, Pythaeus," he chuckled.

The Sun God glared at him.

"But why start this now?" he sighed exasperatedly.

Draco shrugged, bending down to pick up a goblet of deep red wine.

"War has been gone a long time." He smirked. "And the Greeks deserve a little discourse in their lives for all the happened to me."

"You've been away _far_ too long," Pythaeus huffed. He threw his hands in the air and trudged down from the diesis muttering as he went. Draco glanced back at the map and waved a hand over the skies, turning them cloudy and grey in a second.

"I agree with my grandson, you have had far too long to harbour hatred for Greece my son," the Goddess spoke softly as he entered the chamber and stood beside her husband. Zeus was staring intently into a sphere. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He approached the woman whom he once called mother and kissed both of her hands. The Goddess smiled sweetly and sighed, she grasped his face in both of her gentle hands. He was disheartened to see the sadness the welled up there.

"Must you go, my son?"

Draco gulped and nodded.

"You could always stay, Draco," Hades interjected. "There is nothing stopping you from bringing Hermione here to Olympus. You know she would be treated well ... especially now."

"Yes, your mortal as proven herself by saving us from Eris' deception." Aphrodite's eyes twinkled as her smile grew. Draco was wary as the goddess of love approached him and threw her arms around him. "Even if she does have horrible dress-sense."

He thought about it for a moment, but it was a fleeting, dying thought and pulled away from her. Draco shook his head.

He had made his choice and for once he felt like it was the right one.

"She would suffer up here. No, I have my life waiting for me."

The group of shining deities gathered around him, whispering their wishes and good-byes. Each had given them a gift to help them in the mortal world. Zeus and Hera; a pot of gold that would never run out, Hades and Persephone; a mirror into the immortal word, Dionysus; a bottle of his famous wine, Aphrodite; a fertility bracelet (which he had chastised her for giving Hermione without her knowing) and his personal favourite: a pair of jet black horses sired by Xanthos, from Demeter and Artemis.

The Goddess of the Hunt stopped in front of him and threw her hair over her shoulder, gazing at him with a look of caution.

"I cannot reverse what has happened between us, but I hope now that we will be equal." Draco felt touched by the offer and grasped her arm, nodding in the formal manner.

Finally, he turned to the wise goddess who hugged him gently.

"You story will be told by generations to come, of how War fell in love with Peace," announced Athena. "This is my gift to you, Draco, Master of War and Battle." Then she kissed his brow and smiled. "May you and Hermione have long lives."

"Here, here!" they cried.

Draco had never before thought that he would be walking towards the golden doors of his home for the last time. But there was no regret or sorrow, only a sadness of losing a part of himself and replacing it with a brand new one. He glanced back over his shoulder. Pythaeus was leaning against the marble column by the exit, his golden gaze pinned on his feet.

"I'm sorry, for all I have done." He looked up and matched Draco's haughty expression with one of his own. Draco mused how much he looked like his father.

"There is nothing to forgive, brother."

Pythaeus' lips twitched and he almost smiled.

"Don't think I saved your butt from Eris because I like you,"

"I would _never_," Draco chuckled.

"I did it for Hermione," he continued seriously, "so whatever happens down there, remember I'll be watching."

"Of course." In a moment of respect, Draco bowed his head and smiled. "I would expect nothing less."

Pythaeus shook his head, a smirk tingling on his lips, and waved his hand in dismissal.

So Draco, God of War, left Olympus behind him and stepped into the light.

* * *

><p>It was peaceful at Malfoy Manor when he returned.<p>

The sun was shining, thanks to Pythaeus. Draco noted how bright his home looked now, not the glooming hell-hole it was before. He walked with his hands into his pockets towards the pavilion near the lake in the luscious gardens. Several elves were running around madly with trays of silver and pots full of exotic flowers.

"NO, over there Eris, not on Master's nice rug!" shouted Tibbs, the head house elf to a tiny, gnarled looking female elf.

She mumbled and sniffed as if crying.

He stopped as she lifted her eyes to his; a look of stricken panic crossed her face.

Draco narrowed his eyes and the elf turned in on her herself and skittered away. Tibbs bowed to him. Inwardly, he was laughing to himself at his once sister's newest position. Hermione sure had a way with magic.

On his way he passed his guests: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, who were talking with Blaise and some of the other ex-Slytherins. Many came over to shake his hand or exchange pleasantries. It was a surreal situation, to see so many old enemies together in one place.

It appeared that War had finally given into Peace after all.

In amongst the chaos he saw his father seated, gripping his cane, under the tent. He looked less than pleased at his present company but was silent none the less. When he eyes locked with his son's he nodded mutely and then flicked them in the direction of a curly haired brunette who was fussing over some decorations.

Draco grinned.

He was very pleased to find out that there were some of his godly traits that had remained with, his stealth for example.

Hermione jumped and let out a small squeak when long fingers tickled her sides. She whirled around and was pulled into a warm embrace. Draco smiled brightly as he looked down at her and began to kiss her face. A surge of happiness and heat filled her stomach as she reached up to kiss his lips. He responded almost too eagerly, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Your mine, Ms. Granger, forever," he purred into her neck.

Hermione shut her eyes and sighed.

"No, you're _mine_, my dear God."

He growled as she laughed and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

The silver serpent on her wrist glinted and winked in the sunshine.


End file.
